


Коробка с игрушками

by rmsmwia



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dildos, Established Relationship, Flogging, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia/pseuds/rmsmwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Набор уютных и горячих БДСМ-сессий из копилки Криса и Зака. Переведено на <a href="http://st-bigbang.diary.ru/">Star Trek Big Bang 2016</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Шаг на свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into the White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192957) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 
  * A translation of [Some Weird Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199316) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 
  * A translation of [Comfortably Numb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199317) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 
  * A translation of [Vertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199718) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 
  * A translation of [Louder Than Sirens, Louder Than Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203045) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крису становится всё сложней справиться с тем, что его жизнь постоянно находится на виду у публики и папарацци, но Зак помогает ему справиться со стрессом, заставляя на некоторое время отвлечься от всех проблем.

Зак слышит это ещё перед тем, как открыть дверь.

Бум-бум-шмяк.

Бум-бум-шмяк.

Звук приводит его в гостиную, где на полу, прислонившись к дивану, распластался Крис, играющий с теннисным мячиком. Получающийся ритм можно назвать успокаивающим — маленький жёлтый шарик с глухим звуком врезается в стену, отскакивает от пола и потом возвращается обратно в руку, — но выражение на лице Криса далеко от спокойного.

Бум-бум-шмяк.

Бум-бум-шмяк.

Фотографии на стене вздрагивают от каждого удара. Зак наблюдает за происходящим ещё пару минут, а потом говорит:

— Что тебе стена-то сделала?

От неожиданности Крис пропускает мячик и неуклюже вскакивает на ноги — похоже, у него всё тело затекло.

— Чёрт, тебя стучаться не учили?

— А я стучался, — замечает Зак, подбирая с пола мячик. — Два раза. И звонил перед этим ещё три.

Крис отводит взгляд.

— Не отвечал на звонки. — Он отбирает мячик и бесцеремонно плюхается обратно на пол.

— Я так и подумал, — отвечает Зак, еле сдерживая вздох. Крис в дурном расположении духа, а это никогда не приносит ничего хорошего. — Кто-то поджёг тебе трусишки? 

— Очаровательно. — Крис швыряет мячик в стену сильней, чем раньше, и немного криво, так что ему приходится практически растянуться на полу, чтобы его достать. — Может, мне просто не хотелось ни с кем общаться сегодня.

Зак уходит на кухню, решив позволить Крису выяснить отношения со стеной. На пути к холодильнику он особенно ни на что не надеется, но полное отсутствие нормальной еды всё равно умудряется его удивить. На полках расположились только почти закончившаяся банка с горчицей, несколько кусочков сырной нарезки и горка пакетиков с кетчупом и соевым соусом.

— Это достижение даже для тебя! — кричит он Крису, захлопывая практически пустой холодильник. — Когда ты последний раз ходил за продуктами?

— Не знаю, — отзывается Крис, и в его голосе проскакивают раздражённые нотки под аккомпанемент очередного бум-бум-шмяка. — Выйди в интернет и узнаешь.

Вот как. Опять это.

А Крис тем временем продолжает:

— Нет, я не шучу, там, должно быть, с десяток фотографий с моего последнего похода в супермаркет. Знаешь, какие чипсы я люблю? Так вот теперь любой человек с модемом это знает.

Зак не может его винить — некоторые моменты жизни знаменитости и правда могут раздражать, — но он точно уверен, что не реагирует на них так бурно, как Крис. Хотя, может быть, это не совсем правда: он просто научился лучше это скрывать. С другой стороны, это одна из тех вещей, из-за которых он и любит Криса: тому ничего не стоит отпустить себя и позволить эмоциям выйти наружу вместо того, чтобы держать их при себе.

Но вот именно это настроение то и дело всплывало в течение последних двух недель, чем уже порядком достало Зака. Он пытался вразумить Криса, что это цена, которую приходится платить за талант, привлекательность и удачливость, но возможность творить на сцене и перед камерой того стоит. Зак знает, что Крис понимает, что он не пытается задрать нос, просто это его действительно раздражает.

Проблема в том, что Зака тоже кое-что действительно раздражает. Он подходит к её решению со всех сторон: если не сработала одна тактика, сработает другая, а уж в данной ситуации без чего-нибудь нового не обойтись. С таким настроем Зак и возвращается в гостиную.

— Крис.

Тишина.

— Крис.

Бум-бум-шмяк.

— Кристофер Уайтлоу Пайн.

В ответ ему в голову летит мячик. Зак умудряется не только поймать его, но и скрыть своё удивление по поводу того, что ему это удалось. Эта маленькая удача добавляет происходящему ещё больше драматичности.

— Возьми себя в руки, чёрт возьми.

Зак нечасто позволяет себе ругаться, так что одно только выражение заставляет Криса потерять дар речи. Ну, по крайней мере, секунды на две.

— Да как ты смеешь так говорить? — Крис вскакивает на ноги и медленно приближается к нему, как большой кот к добыче. Это выглядит так очаровательно, что Заку приходится собрать всю силу воли, чтобы удержать лицо. — Ты можешь вести себя как угодно, никто и слова не скажет. А если я даже за руку тебя возьму на публике, вся моя карьера полетит к чертям. Никто не хочет видеть капитана Кирка, который трахается с парнями. Это же будет против всех чёртовых американских ценностей!

Всё это Зак слышал и раньше — а иногда и сам размышлял на эти темы, — но злость, направленная на весь мир, была в такой ситуации плохим помощником. Может, ему и вправду было проще с этим смириться, но и Крису необходимо разобраться со своими проблемами, пока он окончательно не перегорел. И в голове Зака уже начала зарождаться идея…

— Культурней некуда, Кристофер, — говорит он, когда Крис оказывается с ним практически лицом к лицу. — И этим ртом ты целуешь свою маму?

— Ну спасибо, Закари, только издевательств мне не хватало. Может, ещё на видео запишешь и выложишь на Ютуб?

— Только если в конце кончу тебе на лицо.

В ответ Крис с рычанием бросается на него, но Зак уже приготовился к нападению: когда они оба врезаются в несчастную стену, он хватает любовника за запястья и заводит их за спину. Крис не успевает даже рта открыть, как оказывается прижатым лицом к стене. Конечно, он отбивается, но Зак тянет его руки вверх до тех пор, пока с губ Криса не срывается вскрик боли, а потом надавливает на спину другой рукой, надёжно предотвратив любую попытку вырваться.

Обездвиженному Крису не остаётся ничего больше, кроме как разразиться градом проклятий, от которых покраснел бы и заправский моряк. Некоторые из слов Зак раньше даже не слышал, и он абсолютно уверен, что не хочет знать их значение.

Когда Крис замолкает, чтобы перевести дух, Зак лениво интересуется:

— Ты закончил? — Нет, не закончил. Он выдаёт ещё порцию ругательств, в большинстве своём направленных по материнской линии Куинто, и Зак всё больше и больше уверен, что сегодняшний вечер придётся ему по душе. Он позволяет Крису выговориться, пока не устанет, вместо этого сосредотачиваясь на подтянутом извивающемся теле, к которому прижимается. Крису как никому другому подходит определение «страстный», и даже если эта его черта иногда и проявляется как смесь неконтролируемой ярости вкупе с жарким возбуждением, Зак уверен, что сможет с ней справиться.

В какой-то момент его терпение иссякает, и он ещё раз тянет руку Криса до боли, чтобы напомнить, кто тут главный.

— Ну и ротик у тебя, Кристофер, — шипит он на ухо своему пленнику, и то, как дёргаются в ответ бёдра Криса, рассеивает последние сомнения.

— Да ты с этого заводишься, ублюдок, — огрызается Крис, забывая упомянуть тот факт, что он сам трётся о стену в попытках получить облегчение.

— На себя посмотри.

— Да пошёл ты!

— Ты действительно этого хочешь, Кристофер? Потому что я могу развернуться и уйти прямо сейчас. Я могу отпустить тебя, а ты сам разбирайся со своей маленькой проблемкой. Или, что даже лучше, я могу просто подрочить перед тобой, а потом как ни в чём не бывало пойти домой.

Звук, который срывается с губ Криса (а Зак чувствует, как он зарождается в груди любовника низкой вибрацией), назвать можно только животным, наполненным разочарованием и первобытным желанием. Может, во всём виновато разыгравшееся воображение Зака, но стена, к которой они прижимаются, сотрясается в ответ на этот звук, как будто Крис попал в нужную частоту с миром вокруг. Именно этого Куинто и добивался: дать любовнику возможность просто раствориться в нём и забыть о проблемах. Осталось только растянуть этот момент.

— Чего ты хочешь, Крис? — Зак обожает произносить его имя так просто и так собственнически. — Хочешь, чтобы я стянул с тебя джинсы и трахнул прямо здесь?

Крис в ответ только всхлипывает.

— Думаешь, ты к этому готов? Просто на одной слюне, без нежностей. Поверь мне, Кристофер, будет больно. Я не стану сдерживаться. Боль будет сильней, чем когда-либо раньше. Ты будешь чувствовать меня в себе ещё несколько недель.

Крис под ним замирает и даже, кажется, не дышит, зажмурив глаза; по затылку и шее у него стекают капли пота.

— Давай.

Сердце Зака пропускает удар.

— Нет.

— Чёрт возьми, прекрати издеваться надо мной и просто сделай это!

— Нет. Ты достоин лучшего. Тебе _нужно_ лучшее. Если хочешь получить что-нибудь сегодня, будешь делать, как я говорю. Иди в спальню, разденься и залезай на кровать. Ты должен подготовить себя для меня. И хорошо подготовить — если я замечу, что ты поторопился и недостаточно себя растянул, всё закончится на месте. Я не шучу.

Зак в последний раз тянет Криса за руку, а потом делает шаг назад, отпуская на свободу.

— Иди.

И Крис уходит в спальню будто в трансе, не встречаясь с ним глазами. 

***

Только оставшись в одиночестве, Зак чувствует, что сердце снова бьётся. Он откидывается на стену, опасаясь, как бы ноги не перестали его держать. Всё… произошло очень быстро. На самом деле Зак планировал лишь немного покомандовать Крисом, отвлекая тем самым от невесёлых мыслей, но где-то в процессе осознал, что держать любовника под контролем ему очень даже нравится.

Он всегда ощущал некую… властность своего характера, но обычно она не выходит за рамки нескольких приличных засосов и желания всегда оставлять за собой последнее слово. Это же — совсем другое дело. Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь хоть немного выровнять дыхание и разложить всё по полочкам в своей голове.

Теперь Зак знает, чего хочет, и, возможно, именно это и нужно его партнёру. Но, кроме восстановления душевного равновесия после этого осознания, есть ещё одна важная тема для раздумий — безопасность Криса. Глубокий вдох, и Зак начинает составлять план. Он знает точно, что готов не на всё, и Крис уже успел раскусить его блеф: Зак не может решиться причинить ему боль именно таким способом, даже если его об этом попросят.

И ещё одно — то, от чего одновременно сдавливает сердце и идёт кругом голова: Крис ему доверился. Они встречаются уже несколько месяцев, и, хоть Зак никогда и не спрашивал об этом прямо, он уверен, что всё происходящее в новинку для них обоих. Доверяя друг другу, они смогут разобраться с этим вместе.

Краем уха Зак слышит, что Крис копается в его тумбочке, и это возвращает его обратно в реальность. Благодаря своему актёрскому и просто жизненному опыту он уже давно научился доверять инстинктам, и все они сейчас направлены в одну сторону. Зак силой заставляет себя успокоиться, давая Крису время на подготовку, а потом закатывает рукава, скидывает обувь и твёрдым шагом идёт в спальню.

***

Когда Зак появляется в дверях спальни, Крис всё ещё растягивает себя: грубо, без удовольствия, если судить по напряжённому лицу и поджатым в ниточку губам.

— Замечательно, Кристофер. Вебкамеру поставить, что ли?

В ту же секунду Крис взмывает на колени, и в его глазах плещется злость. Зак толкает его обратно на кровать, перехватывает запястья, прижимает их к подушке по обе стороны головы своего любовника и с нажимом усаживается у него на бёдрах. Крис сопротивляется, взбрыкиваясь и пытаясь сбросить с себя чужой вес, но его член всё больше и больше наливается возбуждением.

Зак наклоняется ниже и ниже, пока между их лицами не остаются считанные миллиметры.

— Перестань сопротивляться. Если ты всё ещё этого хочешь, то будешь лежать спокойно и принимать, что я предложу.

— Тогда лучше свяжи меня.

Заку приходится собрать всё своё самообладание в кулак, чтобы не перевернуть Криса прямо здесь и сейчас и не втрахать его в матрас. Вместо этого он поднимается с кровати, не обращая внимания на сладкий всхлип, который издаёт его любовник, и идёт прямиком к шкафу, откуда, для разнообразия, вытаскивает галстук, кожаный ремень и самый мягкий шарф, который только получается найти.

Вернувшись, он застаёт Криса в самой что ни на есть откровенной позе, с блестящими от смазки пальцами и задницей, которую он без стеснения выставляет напоказ. «Вот ведь самовлюблённая сволочь», — улыбается про себя Зак, и хитринка в глазах любовника помогает ему почувствовать себя ещё уверенней, пусть он и планирует в скором времени стереть её, заменив чем-нибудь гораздо более податливым.

Схватив Криса за запястья, Зак поднимает их над его головой и связывает шарфом, который закрепляет на изголовье, молча ругая себя за то, что в летнем лагере так и не научился делать по-настоящему крепкие узлы. Не то чтобы он думал, что Крис будет пытаться вырваться, но ему хочется показать любовнику во всём, что он не в игрушки играться пришёл.

Когда он наконец заканчивает с узлами и отстраняется, Крис смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и Зак не смог бы оторвать от него взгляд, даже если бы захотел. Пайн не стесняется своего тела не просто так — оно, чёрт возьми, великолепно. Широкие плечи, сильные руки, плоский живот и узкие бёдра — и всё это становится ещё более ценным, если знать, как упорно Крис работает над собой. Во взгляде Зака просыпается вполне реальный голод, и он облизывает пересохшие губы: Крис лежит перед ним, такой доступный и манящий, готовый позволить любовнику сделать с собой всё, что тот захочет и как долго он этого захочет. От этой мысли у Зака кружится голова. 

Румянец проступает на лице Криса, когда он на пробу дёргает связанными руками, и распространяется ниже и ниже, на шею и на грудь, и именно это возвращает Зака в реальность — тот факт, что он может заставить этого великолепного, потрясающего мужчину в открытую покраснеть. Он забирается на кровать и без лишних слов скользит двумя пальцами в уже смазанную дырочку любовника.

Крис заслуживает награду за то, что так хорошо следовал его приказам, и поэтому, как только он вытягивает голову, чтобы посмотреть, Зак специально напрягает руки, сильней и сильней вбиваясь пальцами в распластанное под ним тело. Он не просто так закатал рукава — ему известно, что Крис в восторге от его рук и обожает наблюдать, как работают мышцы плеч и предплечий, ну а Зак, в свою очередь, обожает в это время наблюдать за ним. При следующем толчке он задевает простату, и Крис откидывает голову назад, выстанывая его имя.

Это ошеломляет, да так сильно, что может стать серьёзной помехой. Зак вытаскивает пальцы, заставив любовника всхлипнуть от внезапной потери.

— С этого момента, — говорит он, двигаясь ближе к изголовью кровати, — больше никаких разговоров. Вообще ни звука.

Зак смотрит прямо в эти потрясающие голубые глаза с расширенными зрачками, не отказывая себя в удовольствии пробежаться большим пальцем по губе Криса.

Тот слегка прикусывает его кончик и спрашивает:

— Уж не собираешься ли ты вставить мне кляп?

Зак строго вздёргивает бровь.

— Нет. Тебе придётся самому держать свой рот на замке. Я хочу, чтобы ты осознавал все ощущения, которыми твоё тело отвечает на то, что я с ним делаю. Сможешь справиться?

Принимая вызов, Крис посылает Заку самый соблазнительный и грязный взгляд, который тот когда-либо видел. А уж он много хороших повидал, будьте уверены.

— Трахни меня, Куинто.

— Нет, если продолжишь говорить, то не буду. И это последние слова, которые я от тебя слышу на ближайшее время, потому что если ты скажешь ещё что-то, я оставлю тебя в таком виде до тех пор, пока сам не надумаю вернуться.

Глаза Криса мечут молнии, но лицо немного расслабляется, и он ёрзает на кровати, укладываясь поудобнее. Зак, всё ещё одетый, медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром исследует его тело. Он начинает со связанных рук своего любовника, пробегая пальцами от запястий до плеч и чувствуя, как напрягаются твёрдые мышцы под его прикосновениями.

Добравшись до груди, Зак вспоминает, что ещё не успел поцеловать Криса, и немедленно исправляет это недоразумение. Не потеряться в ощущениях оказывается очень непросто: губы его любовника на ощупь так же прекрасны, как и на вид, такие полные и сладкие, несмотря на все срывавшиеся с них грубости. Зак ведёт поцелуй, поддерживая лицо Криса ладонями и с упоением вылизывая его рот, и та власть, которую он имеет над ним в этот момент, пьянит не хуже самого крепкого виски. Ему приходится собрать все жалкие остатки силы воли, чтобы оторваться, прежде чем он потеряется с головой.

Не дав любовнику ни секунды, чтобы перевести дух, Зак принимается за его шею, вылизывая и засасывая нежную кожу, а потом прикусывает мускулистое плечо. Крис под ним дёргается, но не издаёт ни звука, и в награду за это Зак вжимается в его бёдра, дав возможность потереться в течение нескольких секунд, но не больше.

Это очень необычное ощущение — прижиматься к телу Криса, но не слышать его голоса. С самого их знакомства этот самый голос мог в считанные секунды довести его до болезненного возбуждения, но сейчас его отсутствие позволяет Заку сосредоточиться на том, как Крис реагирует на любимые прикосновения: как у него сбивается дыхание, когда кусаешь за ключицу; как подскакивает пульс, когда облизываешь его сосок, а потом дуешь на него; как вздрагивают мышцы живота, когда бесстыдно скользишь языком в ямочку пупка.

Зак уделяет любовнику так много внимания, что почти забывает о собственном пульсирующем члене, упирающемся в ширинку. Почти. Напоследок он грубо кусает выступающую тазовую косточку и отстраняется, стягивая с себя свитер. Крис издаёт удивлённый возглас и тут же зажмуривает глаза и прячет лицо в сгибе руки, осознав свою ошибку.

Пальцы Зака замирают на ремне, не успев расстегнуть пряжку, и с губ срывается тихий поддразнивающий смешок.

— Я не ожидал, что ты так долго продержишься, Кристофер. Но что сделано, то сделано, и теперь за ошибку придётся отвечать.

Вдруг на него накатывает беспокойство, что это прозвучало нелепо, но, когда он тянется за принесённым ранее галстуком, на лице Криса проскальзывает настоящее опасение. Зак пропускает шелковистую ткань сквозь пальцы, а потом замахивается и шлёпает ею по открытой груди распластанного перед ним любовника. Конечно, галстук слишком лёгкий, чтобы причинить хоть какую-то боль, но Крис настолько взбудоражен, что охает даже от этого невесомого прикосновения.

Завязывая галстук поверх голубых глаз, Зак немного жалеет, что решил оставить свободным рот: стоит только представить Криса с его же галстуком вместо кляпа, и уже слюнки текут. Но это уж как-нибудь в другой раз. По крайней мере, он надеется, что другой раз будет, если сегодня ему удастся всё сделать правильно.

Он снимает джинсы с трусами и ещё раз, не торопясь, оглядывает Криса. Связанные руки любовника теперь выглядят расслабленными, но его член, который до сих пор оставался без внимания, прижимается к животу, поблёскивая капелькой смазки на головке. Зак с силой сжимает свой собственный член, специально не сдерживая стон наслаждения. Крис дёргает головой в сторону звука, и его тело напрягается, слегка подрагивая от возбуждения, но, несмотря на своё положение, он не выглядит беззащитным. Никогда не выглядел.

Зак забирается обратно на кровать и без предупреждения припадает к члену любовника, проводит языком влажную и горячую полосу по всей длине, облизывает головку и наконец вбирает его в рот практически целиком. Крису едва удаётся сдержать рвущийся наружу стон, но он справляется, и за это Зак награждает его, втягивая щёки и водя головой вверх-вниз. От внезапной волны ощущений Крис оказывается практически на краю оргазма, но его любовник, почувствовав, как напряглись яички, отстраняется, прежде чем он успевает кончить. Зак обвивает пальцами основание его члена и крепко сжимает, заставляя Криса выгнуться дугой и раскрыть рот в беззвучном крике.

— Ты же не думал, что отделаешься так просто, правда? — Его голос звучит хрипло и угрожающе, заставляя Криса вздрогнуть. — Нет уж, мне с тобой слишком весело. 

Зак наклоняется над любовником, зная, что тот чувствует тепло, исходящее от его тела, и тянется за оставленным на тумбочке ремнём. Он складывает его пополам и резко щёлкает им в воздухе. Крису приходиться вцепиться зубами себе в руку, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу стон.

— Ммм, какие у нас задатки. Что, если я начну здесь? — И он легонько похлопывает ремнём по груди любовника. — Или здесь? — Зак склоняется ниже и ударяет уже сильнее по предплечью. — Или здесь? — Замахнувшись, он с силой опускает ремень на бедро Криса.

Внезапно на него накатывает вдохновение.

— У меня появилась идея получше.

Устроившись между ног своего любовника, он подхватывает его под колени и тянет наверх, заставляя поднять ноги и слегка развести их в стороны. Удовлетворённый результатом, Зак кладёт одну руку Крису на колено, другой получше перехватывает ремень и — про себя отчаянно надеясь, что он всё-таки знает, что делает, — с силой ударяет им по ягодице.

Крис невольно взбрыкивает всем телом, но не пытается опустить ноги. Зак даёт ему некоторое время, чтобы отойти от удара, — да и себе, чтобы дух перевести, — и наблюдает за тем, как на светлой коже начинает проступать розовая полоса. Он легонько касается пальцами следа от ремня, разгорячённого и слегка припухшего, и пытается вспомнить, видел ли он когда-нибудь что-то более приятное. Зак наклоняется, чтобы ощутить это тепло на своих губах, и с восхищением покрывает поцелуями раздражённую кожу.

— Великолепно, — шепчет он, не сумев сдержаться.

Краем уха Зак слышит тяжёлый вздох и вспоминает, как терпеливо Крис ждал всё это время. Он возвращается в сидячее положение, размахивается ремнём и бьёт. Вдох, выдох — и ещё один удар. И ещё. И ещё. В то же время Зак внимательно следит, чтобы не попасть невзначай по нежной коже мошонки. Вскоре рука с ремнём уже двигается в бешеном темпе, позволяя ему любоваться, как всё новые и новые розовые полосы переплетаются между собой, сливаясь в единый узор. Он теряет себя, забывает всё вокруг, кроме вида, звука и ощущения того, как ремень хлещет по коже Криса снова и снова, и чуть не пропускает мимо ушей еле слышный всхлип где-то там, у изголовья кровати.

Он останавливается, чувствуя, как остывает проступивший на лбу пот, и замечает на губе Криса кровь: похоже, он слишком сильно её закусывал. Зак тут же роняет ремень и подползает ближе к лицу своего любовника, сцеловывая красную капельку. Он ласкает губы Криса, пока тот не приоткрывает рот, и после этого успокаивает его медленным, сладким поцелуем.

Когда Зак наконец отрывается, ему приходится приложить все силы, чтобы не дать голосу дрогнуть.

— Сегодня причинять тебе боль буду только я. Можешь издавать звуки. — Крис отвечает ему благодарным стоном. — Но всё ещё без разговоров.

Бёдра Криса дёргаются в бессловесной просьбе снова обратить на них внимание, и Зак не разочаровывает. Он усаживается обратно между ног любовника, собираясь приняться за другую, ещё не тронутую ягодицу.

— Господи, ты бы себя видел. — Шлепок. — Такой открытый и доступный. — Шлепок. — И весь мой. — Шлепок. — Боль тебя только красит, чёрт возьми. — Шлепок.

Крис кричит всё громче с каждым ударом ремня, и Зак решает, что так, когда он может слышать голос своего любовника, ему нравится намного больше. Среди розовых полос проступают красные, да и рука у Зака будет завтра просто отваливаться, но это всё стоит того, как раз за разом тело Криса под ним неконтролируемо выгибается, а истекающий смазкой член качается на уровне живота. Когда он останавливается, его любовник уже дрожит крупной дрожью, его ноги обессиленно падают на кровать, и Зак больше не может терпеть. 

— Ты справляешься очень хорошо, Кристофер, — хвалит он, пытаясь совладать с собственным сбившимся дыханием. — Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

И Зак снова скользит пальцами внутрь Криса, в расслабленную и растянутую дырочку, и поудобней перехватывает ремень. Легко, на пробу он хлопает им по основанию члена своего любовника, и тот срывается на настоящий крик, такой громкий, что стены трясутся. Зак делает так ещё раз, немного сильнее, и на этот раз из горла Криса вырывается хриплый, отчаянный и абсолютно животный звук. Ещё один раз, последний, и Зак поднимается на колени между ног Криса и одним медленным движением толкается внутрь на всю длину.

Он откидывает ремень в сторону, подсовывает руку любовнику под поясницу, заставляя выгнуть спину, и вытаскивает член почти полностью только затем, чтобы потом втолкнуть его обратно. Крис обхватывает его ногами за талию, впиваясь пятками в задницу. И в этот момент Зак понимает, что они оба пропали.

— Скажи моё имя, — рычит он за секунду перед тем, как потерять способность связно мыслить и начать вбиваться в податливое тело в сумасшедшем темпе.

Крис подчиняется, выстанывая что-то вроде «Зак-господи-боже-Зак-трахай-меня-не-останавливайся-ЗАААК», и бурно кончает меж их соединённых тел. Зак теряет ритм в ту же секунду и падает за край вместе с любовником, уткнувшись ему в грудь и крича без слов в разгорячённую кожу. 

Присутствия разума ему хватает ровно настолько, чтобы вытащить член и свалиться на кровать рядом с Крисом, не придавив его своим весом. Когда Зак возвращается в реальность настолько, чтобы обратить внимание на обмякшее тело под боком, на долю секунды его пронзает ужасная мысль: «Господи, я его убил!», но потом он замечает, как поднимается и опускается грудь Криса от рваного дыхания. Собрав последние силы, Зак протягивает руку, чтобы развязать шарф. Распутать тугой узел оказывается сложнее, чем он предполагал, но ему всё-таки удаётся ослабить петлю, сдерживающую руки любовника.

На галстук Зак пока не обращает внимания, не уверенный, что уже готов посмотреть Крису в глаза, и вместо этого помогает ему опустить затёкшие руки на грудь. Он полностью сосредотачивается на растирании запястий и ладоней, попутно целуя каждый палец, восстанавливая кровообращение.

Когда Крис снова может двигать руками, он первым делом тянется к повязке на глазах, и Зак почти что останавливает его — но сдерживается. Он понятия не имеет, что сказать и как вести себя после того, как ты связал своего парня, выпорол ремнём и оттрахал вслепую. Во всех этих мудрёных книжках по этикету такого точно не упоминалось.

Но оказывается, что он зря волновался. В глаза Криса плещется что-то яркое и непостижимое, и он притягивает Зака в сладкий, влажный и пьянящий от удовольствия поцелуй, который длится дни — а может, и недели, — прежде чем им приходится оторваться друг от друга и вздохнуть. Вскоре рваное дыхание Криса переходит в хихиканье, а потом в самый настоящий смех, который подхватывает и Зак, и они оба откидываются на подушки, хохоча так сильно, насколько позволяют им изнеможённые тела.

— Это было какое-то безумие! — хрипло стонет Крис, и при звуках его голоса Заку сразу представляются тёплый мёд и колючая щебёнка. Он протягивает руку и легонько касается ягодицы своего любовника, и тот вдыхает сквозь зубы.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Зак: его голос всё-таки вздрагивает, и не только от усталости.

— Ага, — отвечает Крис. — В следующий раз меньше ударов, но посильней. А теперь найди мне какой-нибудь крем, ладно? А то вдруг мне завтра сидеть придётся.

Зак выдыхает, только в этот момент осознавая, что задержал дыхание.

— Сам найди. У меня сейчас рука отвалится.

— Ну уж нет, не тебе тут жаловаться, — возмущённо заявляет Крис и тянет руку, пытаясь шлёпнуть слезающего с кровати Зака по заднице.

Стоит ли говорить, что он не попадает.


	2. Нетипичный грех

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Совсем недавно Зак обнаружил, что самый лучший способ отвлечь Криса от неприятных моментов жизни — это подчинить его. Хорошо… а что дальше?

После их первого раза Зак поступает, как настоящий ботаник, а именно усаживается поудобнее и внимательно изучает все материалы, которые удаётся найти.

Хоть он и имеет смутное представление о стоп-словах и восстановлении после сессии, ему нужны детали. Обычно Зак пошёл бы в библиотеку — он получает какое-то особое удовольствия, копаясь в горах заброшенных книг в поисках одного-единственного телефонного номера, — но в их ситуации против этого есть как минимум два возражения. Первое: ни одна из известных ему библиотек, скорее всего, не располагает нужной информацией. И второе: извечные папарацци, к которым на этот раз могут присоединится и борцы за нравственность, растрезвонят о его интересе на весь мир и даже их родителям не забудут сообщить.

Но именно для таких случаев, вдруг осознаёт Зак, и существует интернет.

Крис частенько дразнит его технофобом (и прозвище уже начало прилипать), но Зак считает себя просто старомодным. Если ему хочется каких-нибудь сексуальных игрушек, то он надевает неброскую одежду, кепку с козырьком и солнечные очки и оплачивает свою покупку наличкой, как все приличные люди, и не заморачивается насчёт банковских карточек и прочей ерунды. Но последнюю такую вылазку он совершал ещё до съёмок в Стар Треке, а читать потом в чьём-нибудь Твиттере, как Спок ходил плётку покупать, очень не хочется.

В результате Зак решается заглянуть на тематические форумы и, удовлетворившись поиском, углубляется в чтение.

***

— Только попробуй подхватить какой-нибудь вирус на всех этих сайтах, — ворчит Крис, — и получишь по заднице.

Зак переводит свой голос в режим Спока.

— Капитан, согласно моим прогнозам в ближайшем будущем по заднице будете получать только вы.

Крис смеётся, а потом хватает Зака за воротник и притягивает к себе на компьютерный стул, не слишком-то удобно усаживая его у себя на коленях.

— Ну и чего ищем?

— Всё, что тебя заинтересует.

Крис с энтузиазмом пролистывает сайт с секс-игрушками страницу за страницей. 

— Даже не знаю, что и сказать об этих штуках. Вот эта выглядит, как ёршик, а эта… ты только посмотри, какая огромная! Да ещё и светится в темноте! Надеть на неё сверху абажур, и будет дизайнерский ночник.

С этим Зак не может поспорить.

— А что думаешь об этих? — спрашивает он, переводя курсор на подборку разнообразных тростей и плёток. Его губы находятся в считанных миллиметрах от уха Криса, ведь двоим на одном компьютерном стуле тесновато, и Зак шепчет: — Посмотри внимательно на каждую, а потом закрой глаза и представь, что ты будешь чувствовать, если сначала нежно огладить ею твою кожу, а потом резко ударить по груди, по бёдрам, ягодицам…

В ответ Крис тихонько всхлипывает и поворачивается, обхватывая лицо своего любовника ладонями и впиваясь поцелуем в губы. Зак отвечает ему с жаром, седлая его бёдра. Бедный стул не выдерживает таких издевательств, и в ту же секунду под аккомпанемент оглушительного треска двое мужчин оказываются на ковре, потирая ушибленные места и хохоча в голос, но без всякого намерения прекращать так жестоко прерванное занятие.

Уже потом они, довольные и мокрые от пота, укладываются прямо там же, на ковре, с ноутбуком и листают сайт дальше, иногда прерываясь на поцелуи или нежные укусы. После того, как всё, что они выбрали, отправилось в корзину, Зак поднимается, вытаскивает из бумажника карточку и кидает её Крису, а сам идёт к двери.

— Эй, — удивляется Крис, — ты куда собрался?

— Надо собак выгулять, а ты пока заказывай. — И Зак улыбается, медленно и с хитринкой в глазах. — Не забудь выбрать что-нибудь для себя.

— Например?

— Удиви меня.

***

Входная дверь громко хлопает, заставляя Ноя залиться лаем, и Заку в ту же секунду всё становится ясно. Он со вздохом кладёт закладку в книгу, которую читал до этого момента, и идёт встречать Криса.

— Что случилось? — интересуется Зак, кидая Ною лакомство и рассеянно почёсывая за ухом, чтобы успокоить.

Крис швыряет ветровку на диван. 

— Они сказали, что никто не поверит капитану Кирку в роли наркомана.

— Ну и бред, — сочувствующе замечает Зак.

— Да и чёрт с ним, — шипит Крис. — Пошло оно всё. Почему я должен переживать из-за того, что у этих ублюдков нет фантазии?

На языке у Зака вертится множество вариантов ответа, от «Это всего лишь роль» до «Не говори, что тебя не предупреждали», но ни один из них не приведёт ни к чему хорошему, так что он просто позволяет Крису выговориться, наблюдая со стороны.

— И ведь нашли, к чему придраться. Если бы ты их только слышал, Зак! Говорили со мной, как с пятилетним. «С такими амбициями, как у вас, лучше продолжать уже начатый карьерный путь». Всё-то они знают о моих амбициях!

— Крис… — Зак кладёт ему руку на плечо, но тот раздражённо её стряхивает. 

— Как же меня это достало! Со съёмок Стар Трека уже год прошёл, а люди всё никак забыть не могут!

— Кристофер, прекрати.

Крис немедленно переводит на него взгляд, мечущий молнии.

— Заставь меня.

Кровь приливает к члену Зака так быстро, что чуть колени не подгибаются. Но он удерживается на ногах и твёрдо стоит на полу, смотря Крису прямо в глаза и приказывая:

— В спальню. Сейчас же.

И Крис уходит без единого слова, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, будто он готов ударить в любую минуту. Возможно, это не должно так сильно возбуждать Зака, но единственная мысль, существующая у него в голове на тот момент, это «Да, наконец-то».

Когда он сам входит в спальню, Крис сидит на краешке кровати с перекрещенными на груди руками, как обиженный ребёнок. 

— Снимай одежду, — командует Зак, чувствуя, как ладони начинает покалывать от нетерпения.

Им нужно подыскать более подходящую коробку для игрушек: они, конечно, все вымыты, но всё ещё находятся в том самом ящике, в котором их доставили. Вытаскивая его из-под кровати, Зак позволяет себе помечтать о более подходящем хранилище — из чёрного металла, с блестящим навесным замком, чтобы сразу создавать настроение. Теперь нужно что-нибудь выбрать. За исключением того, что Крис купил для себя (и быстренько уволок из ящика, как только его доставили), Зак уже потрогал каждую из новых игрушек, подержал их в руках, попробовал несильно ударить по собственной коже и представил, каково будет использовать их на своём любовнике.

Как только его взгляд в первый раз опустился на покупки, стало очевидно, что на самом деле предпочитает Крис: более широкие приспособления, которые причиняют боль, но не жалят. И за это Зак очень благодарен — он не уверен, что уже готов размахивать в спальне лошадиным кнутом. Его выбор падает на гладкую кожаную лопатку и плеть с хвостами из мягкой оленьей кожи, но ничего для связывания — пока ещё рано. Смотреть, как Крис изо всех сил пытается не двигаться во время порки, — чуть ли не самая главная часть веселья.

Зак прячет игрушки за спиной и поднимается на ноги. Член Криса уже наполовину возбуждён и останавливаться не собирается, а сам он сидит на кровати полностью обнажённый и смотрит на Зака с прищуром, будто бросая ему вызов. Идеально.

— Помнишь наше стоп-слово?

Крис закатывает глаза.

— Ну я же не идиот.

В ту же секунду Зак позволяет игрушкам упасть на пол, подлетает к любовнику и хватает его за затылок, надавливая и прикладывая всю силу, пока Крис не оказывается распластанным на кровати и прижатым к одеялу щекой. 

— Со мной нельзя говорить в таком тоне, Кристофер. Это ясно? — Крис мычит, соглашаясь, но Зак лишь усиливает хватку. — Если мне вдруг покажется, что ты несерьёзно относишься к своей безопасности, то ничего тебе не достанется. Я уйду и оставлю тебя прямо так, голого и униженного. Понятно?

— Да, — выдыхает тот, нервно сглатывая. Зак отпускает его затылок, но Крис не двигается ни на миллиметр.

— Какое у нас стоп-слово?

— Красный свет.

— Молодец, — тихо говорит Зак, и Крис, который уже почти забыл о злости и раздражении, покрывается мурашками в ответ на похвалу. — Можешь издавать звуки, но говорить будешь, только когда я что-нибудь спрошу.

Когда Крис выпрямляется, становится видно, что его член уже полностью налился. От этого вида у Зака аж слюнки текут, но он прекрасно понимает, что его любовнику сейчас нужно не это. Он поднимает лопатку и плеть с пола и кладёт их на кровать, на обозрение Криса, глаза которого тут же расширяются. 

— Вот что мы будем сегодня использовать, — сообщает Зак. — Возражения? 

Он сомневается, что Крис будет не согласен, но всё-таки выдыхает про себя, когда тот качает головой и, вспомнив приказ Зака, шепчет:

— Нет. Никаких возражений.

— Вот и отлично. Теперь на кровать, в коленно-локтевую.

То, как быстро Крис подчиняется, могло бы быть даже смешно, но вид великолепного мускулистого тела, так покорно подставляющего себя, выжигает последние остатки юмора. Зак позволяет ему устроиться поудобнее, пока сам снимает одежду, оставаясь лишь в трусах. Хорошо, что сегодня он надел свою любимую чёрную пару: Крис никогда не упускает шанса упомянуть, как сильно они ему идут.

— С чего бы нам начать, — рассуждает Зак себе под нос, сжимая в руке плётку. Он опускается на колени рядом с любовником и с удовлетворением замечает, как спина того напрягается ещё больше в предвкушении. Зак лишь усмехается и поднимает плеть, но вместо того, чтобы ударить, проводит мягкими хвостами от изгиба шеи до копчика, а потом обратно. Крис вздрагивает от ласкового прикосновения и тяжело вздыхает, а его голова бессильно падает между плеч. Зак делает так снова и снова, иногда поглаживая его по бокам, там, где щекотно. Когда его любовник наконец расслабляется, а его дыхание становится медленным и ровным, он внезапно ударяет плёткой между лопаток.

Удар нельзя назвать сильным, да и оленья кожа слишком мягкая и не может причинить особого вреда, кроме, пожалуй, нескольких краснеющих полосок, но, как только тишину комнаты разрывает этот неожиданно громкий звук, Крис снова вздрагивает всем телом, сжимая одеяло в кулаках.

— Хорошо? — интересуется Зак, пытаясь звучать незаинтересованно.

— Д-да.

Вместо ответа Зак успокаивает покрасневшую кожу Криса нежными касаниями хвостов плётки. Он снова гладит его спину, пока любовник не начинает расслабляться, после чего наносит ещё один удар, в этот раз по правой ягодице. Крис хватает ртом воздух и пытается податься назад, подставляясь ещё больше, но, прежде чем он успевает снова расслабиться, Зак бьёт и по другой стороне. Пока любовник приходит в себя, он снова поднимает плётку и проходится её концами между ягодицами, легонько дразня сжатую дырочку. Зак так сосредоточен на своём занятии, что чуть не подпрыгивает, когда слышит произнесённое хриплым шёпотом «Пожалуйста, ещё».

В ту же секунду он отбрасывает плётку, вцепляется рукой Крису в волосы и дёргает, заставляя поднять голову. 

— Что я сказал насчёт разговоров, Кристофер? — Тот весь заливается краской и крепко зажмуривается. — Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю.

Глаза Криса нехотя открываются.

— Вы сказали… не разговаривать, пока меня не спросят.

— И тебя спросили?

— Нет, — сдавленно шепчет Крис.

— Если ты не можешь подчиняться простому приказу, то, может быть, ничего не заслуживаешь. Может быть, мне стоит просто подрочить в душе, пока ты тут стоишь на коленях.

С губ Криса уже готово сорваться «Нет», но он вовремя проглатывает свой ответ и молча качает головой, смотря на Зака распахнутыми молящими глазами. Зак, хоть и старается этого не показывать, очень рад: это было бы больше наказанием для него, чем для Криса. 

— Хорошо, — спокойно говорит он. — Но тебя всё равно нужно будет наказать.

Зак отпускает светлые волосы своего любовника и слезает с кровати, снова направляясь к коробке. Он крутит в пальцах кольцо для члена, но потом меняет решение и берётся за слегка изогнутую пробку. Забрав из тумбочки смазку, он показывает Крису свой выбор. 

— Смотри внимательно. Конец окажется прямо у твоей простаты. Каждый раз, когда ты будешь шевелиться, он будет проезжаться прямо по ней. Так что тебе лучше двигаться поменьше, потому что если ты кончишь раньше, чем я тебе разрешу, это будет наш последний раз на этой неделе. Как минимум.

Он всё ещё чувствует себя нелепо, угрожая Крису таким образом, но тот резко кивает и сглатывает, всем видом показывая свою послушность. Зак смазывает пробку и медленно вставляет её внутрь без дополнительной подготовки: не дать любовнику даже пальцев — это ещё одна часть наказания. Хоть игрушка и небольшая, Крис всё равно очень хорошо её чувствует. Он громко всхлипывает, когда в него проскальзывает самая широкая её часть. Как только пробка вся оказывает внутри, Зак замечает, как Крис на пробу сжимается вокруг неё и вздрагивает всем телом, подтверждая его слова. 

Зак усмехается, ласково проводя рукой по его пояснице, а потом поднимает плётку и теперь, когда его больше ничего не отвлекает, наносит сильный удар по обеим ягодицам сразу. Крис рвано выдыхает, но не двигается, впиваясь ногтями себе в ладони. Зак усмехается про себя и принимается за работу, перемежая лёгкие удары по чувствительным местам типа поясницы с сильными по плечам, заднице и бёдрам.

Иногда ему приходится поправлять в трусах член, потому что тот наливается всё сильней и сильней в ответ на тихие отчаянные всхлипы, которые издаёт его любовник. Он поднимает взгляд и еле сдерживает стон: мысли Криса находятся где-то далеко, а лицо отражает неземное блаженство, и Зак в который раз удивлён, насколько правильно он себя чувствует, удерживая любовника на месте только лишь силой своих слов и подчиняя себе его тело.

Крис неосознанно двигается вперёд-назад, пытаясь найти ритм, но Зак специально бьёт его вразнобой. После одного особенно сильного удара по местечку под ягодицами руки Криса наконец подгибаются, и, хоть он и успевает удержаться от падения, Зак всё равно отбрасывает плётку и двигается ближе к его голове.

— Получаешь удовольствие, Кристофер? — интересуется он и получает в ответ тихий всхлип. — Ты так хорошо справляешься, что, думаю, заслуживаешь награды. 

Он берёт две подушки с изголовья кровати и подсовывает их под бёдра Криса, а потом легко надавливает ему между лопаток, заставляя опуститься на подушки. С одной стороны, это облегчение, но с другой — совсем нет, ведь теперь его член зажат между телом и шершавой тканью наволочки, и Зак отчётливо видит, как напрягаются бёдра Криса, когда он пытается сдержать себя и не начать тереться.

— Идеально, — тихо замечает Зак, позволяя рукам и взгляду гулять по вздёрнутой заднице своего любовника. Кожа на ягодицах и бёдрах уже порозовела и потеплела, но ему хочется большего. На этот раз Зак берёт лопатку и прижимает её прохладную сторону к внутренней стороне бедра Криса. Тот дрожит от нетерпения и издаёт отчаянный стон, когда движение заставляет пробку внутри потереться о простату. Зак и сам еле сдерживается, чтобы не застонать, потому что от одного вида Криса, такого доступного и нетерпеливого, его собственное возбуждение разгорается всё сильней.

— Держись, Кристофер. Осталось ещё чуть-чуть.

Зак похлопывает его ладонью по ягодице, заставляя развести ноги шире и вызывая этим ещё один стон. Внутренние стороны бёдер пока остались нетронутыми, но, если судить по опыту прошлых разов, они и станут для его любовника последней каплей.

— Сколько ты хочешь?

Дыхание Криса, и без того тяжёлое, сбивается.

— Я н-не знаю.

— Назови число, Кристофер, а то ни одного не получишь.

— Шесть, — выдыхает он.

Даже возбуждённый до предела, Зак всё равно не может сдержать улыбку. 

— Если будешь хорошим мальчиком и посчитаешь, то на цифре шесть можешь кончить. Согласен?

— Да! — чуть ли не воет Крис, а его бёдра трутся о подушку, прежде чем он может себя остановить. Заку приходится стянуть с себя трусы — он не уверен, что сам продержится до шести.

Усаживаясь справа от любовника, он поднимает лопатку и бьёт ею по внутренней стороне бедра Криса так сильно, насколько хватает смелости. 

— Раз, — стонет Крис, и Зак даёт ему немного времени, чтобы собраться, а потом наносит резкий удар по другому бедру. — Два!

Третий и четвёртый следуют почти без перерыва, и Крис уже дрожит всем телом, натянутым, как струна гитары, в ожидании ещё двух ударов. Зак наносит пятый по обеим ягодицам, сдвигая в процессе пробку, и пальцы на ногах его любовника поджимаются от прострелившего его ощущения.

— Готов? — шёпотом спрашивает он.

— Пожалуйста! — воет Крис.

— Шесть, — считает за него Зак, целясь именно в то место, где бедро переходит в ягодицу, и одновременно надавливая на основание пробки другой рукой. В то же мгновение, как лопатка касается его кожи, Крис кончает, исступлённо извиваясь и толкаясь в подушки. Напряжение покидает его тело, и, когда он в изнеможении валится на кровать, Зак хватается за смазку, не в силах больше терпеть. Он наскоро смазывает себя и вытаскивает пробку из обмякшего Криса, не встречая сопротивления, легко проскальзывает внутрь, толкается в податливую дырочку всего несколько раз и теряет себя в водовороте наслаждения, охватившего всё тело.

Как бы сильно ему ни хотелось, Зак не даёт себе упасть прямо на расчерченную плёткой спину Криса: он вытаскивает член и откладывает игрушки в сторону, а потом опускается на кровать рядом с любовником. Крис поворачивает голову и лениво смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных век.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Зак, наклоняясь и ласково целуя искусанную нижнюю губу.

В ответ Крис хрипло усмехается:

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь?

— Вообще-то, да, спрашиваю.

— Ну ладно. — И Крис аккуратно потягивается, будто на пробу. — Всё отлично. Задница, правда, чертовски болит, но в этом-то и был смысл.

Борясь с желанием просто растечься там же на кровати, Зак поднимается на локтях.

— У меня есть гель с алоэ.

Крис лишь довольно хмыкает и, когда его любовник возвращается из ванны, просит сонным голосом:

— Эй, чтоб два раза не вставать, загляни ко мне в комод, под майками.

— Чего искать? — интересуется Зак, выдвигая нужный ящик.

— Сюрприз для тебя. Ну, скорее для нас обоих.

Зак сначала не обращает на него внимания, принимая за ремень, однако, наткнувшись пальцами на кожаную полоску во второй раз, всё-таки достаёт её и внимательно рассматривает. Это ошейник, сделанный из толстой, но на удивление мягкой коричневой кожи, с приятной на ощупь шерстяной подкладкой и блестящей пряжкой на конце. Зак оборачивается к своему любовнику, который внимательно следит за ним с кровати.

— Это?..

— Наденешь на меня? — нерешительно предлагает Крис, и Зак оказывается рядом с ним в считанные секунды. Он вытаскивает влажные подушки из-под любовника и помогает ему присесть, опираясь на менее пострадавшую ягодицу. Крис откидывает голову назад, так легко подставляя беззащитное горло, что руки Зака дрожат, пока он застёгивает ошейник. Он поворачивает его так, чтобы пряжка была сзади, а потом нежно проводит пальцем по кромке, задевая и кожу Криса. Тот улыбается счастливой улыбкой, и Зак внезапно теряет дар речи.

— Эй, не молчи там, — спустя некоторое время заявляет Крис. — Как я выгляжу?

— Ужасно, — выдавливает Зак хриплым шёпотом. — Как дворовая собака.

Но его любовник умеет читать между строк, поэтому игриво гавкает в ответ и высовывает язык, специально тяжело дыша. Зак толкает его на кровать и прижимается сверху, чтобы Крис не увидел румянец, заливший всё его лицо.

— Продолжай в таком духе, и будешь спать на подстилке с Ноем.

— А Ной будет втирать гель с алоэ в мою бедную избитую задницу? — возмущённо фыркает Крис. — Я всё ещё жду.

И, когда Зак берёт тюбик с гелем и рисует у него на спине огромный зелёный член, смех Криса можно слышать, наверное, за три квартала.


	3. В приятном оцепенении

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На этот раз отвлечься нужно Заку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Используемые игрушки: [вибратор](https://www.gaysextoybox.com/rude-boy-stimulator_1029.html) и [кольцо для члена](https://www.gaysextoybox.com/steel-ball-head-ring_1050.html).

За всё это время Ной уже запомнил звук подъезжающей машины Криса и не лает, когда тот приходит. Он даже не идёт его встречать, только провожает взглядом, говорящим «О, опять ты», когда парень его хозяина закрывает за собой входную дверь и вешает ветровку на крючок.

— Зак? — зовёт Крис, но не получает ответа. Он проходит дальше по коридору и замечает, что его любовник сидит за столом в практически полной темноте, освещаемый лишь светом с экрана компьютера да последними лучиками заката, пробивающимися через жалюзи. Крис уже практически в комнате, когда…

— Чёрт побери! — кричит Зак на компьютер, и от неожиданности Крис чуть не падает, но вовремя хватается за дверной косяк.

— Ты меня до смерти напугал!

— Прости, — смущённо отзывается тот, вскакивая со стула и потирая переносицу. — Не услышал, как ты вошёл. 

— Я уже понял. Ты чего такой дёрганный?

— Да эти чёртовы папарацци, — объясняет Зак свозь зубы, чего обычно себе не позволяет. Не говоря уж о том, что он выругался дважды в последние десять секунд, — это уж точно плохой знак.

— Что на этот раз? — интересуется Крис, положив ему руку на плечо в знак поддержки. На экране — нечёткая фотография Зака и усталой миссис Куинто с покрасневшими глазами. Заголовок гласит: «ЗАКАРИ КУИНТО ЗАЯВЛЯЕТ О СВОЕЙ СЕКСУАЛЬНОЙ ОРИЕНТАЦИИ, РАЗБИВАЯ МАТЕРИ СЕРДЦЕ?!» 

— Когда я был дома на Рождество, мы зашли в кафе и она расстроилась из-за того, что Джо не смог приехать. Она вообще не из-за меня плакала. Мне плевать, что они говорят обо мне, но мама этой дряни не заслуживает.

— Чёрт, Зак, мне жаль, — мягко отзывается Крис, потирая его плечи. — Твой агент уже знает?

— Не думаю. Напишу ей письмо, пусть эти фотографии уберут, а тех, кто за это в ответе, на лоботомию отправят — мозгов-то всё равно нет. В такие моменты я рад, что взял на работу бешеную фурию. — И со вздохом Зак открывает новое окно и начинает печатать так энергично, что стук бедных клавиш разносится по всему дому. Он слишком занят, балансируя на грани язвительности и грубости, и не замечает, как его любовник тихонько отходит в сторону и снимает сумку.

Сжимая и зажимая кулаки в бессильной злости, Крис наблюдает за напряжённой до боли спиной Зака. Уже несколько недель того выматывали постоянные ссоры на площадке «Героев», и сегодняшнее происшествие грозится стать последней каплей. Если бы на его месте был Крис, Зак бы обездвижил его при помощи их любимых кожаных наручников или же своего тела и заставил бы забыть всё, кроме настоящего момента, кроме стука собственного сердца, шороха касающихся тел…

И тут у Криса появляется идея.

Он быстро раздевается, аккуратно складывая одежду на стул. Секундное промедление, чтобы собраться с духом, и Крис тянет руку под кровать. Обычно доставать коробку, отпирать её ключами из тумбочки и выбирать игрушки — это привилегия Зака, но сегодня Крис решает самостоятельно подтолкнуть его в правильном направлении. Он ставит открытую коробку на кровать, всё же оставляя выбор за любовником, и достаёт только ошейник, нежно проводит пальцами по мягкой коже, а потом оборачивает его вокруг шеи и застёгивает пряжку.

Всё это время Зак пялится на фотографии, будто надеясь, что они волшебным образом испарятся, и обнажённый Крис молча подходит к столу и опускается на колени, склонив голову и сцепив руки за спиной.

— Что ещё? — спрашивает Зак, замечая его краем глаза. Но Крис молчит, и тогда он оборачивается и поражённо охает: — Крис, нет, не сегодня.

Зак не давал ему права говорить, но, поскольку технически сессия ещё не началась и прямого запрета тоже не было, Крис просто говорит:

— Пожалуйста.

— Я сказал нет.

Крис делает глубокий вдох.

— Пожалуйста.

Зак падает на колени перед ним и берёт его за подбородок дрожащими пальцами, вынуждая поднять голову. В неясном свете его глаза кажутся почти чёрными, а лицо всё ещё сковано напряжением и усталостью. 

— Сегодня мы не можем. Я разозлён и измотан… я могу не рассчитать усилий.

Крис смотрит на него прямо и открыто.

— Рассчитаешь. Я это знаю.

Зак опускает руку и в замешательстве прищуривает глаза.

— Почему ты настаиваешь? — едва слышно спрашивает он.

— Когда ты мной командуешь, то сосредотачиваешься. Это одна из причин, почему я так люблю сессии: всё твоё внимание, все силы направлены на меня. Как будто в мире больше ничего другого нет. Это эгоистично, я знаю, но я подумал, что… Что сейчас это сможет тебе помочь.

Зак закусывает губу, обдумывая его слова, и легонько поглаживает шею с ошейником, глядя прямо в голубые глаза и выискивая в них хоть намёк на сомнение или нерешительность. Но ничего такого там нет, и Крис может прочитать решение Зака по его лицу даже прежде, чем тот говорит:

— Хорошо. Но сегодня без боли, согласен?

— Ага, — шепчет Крис и, немного выходя из роли нижнего, кладёт тёплую ладонь Заку на затылок и притягивает любовника к себе, прижимая его лоб к своему и легонько касаясь носом его носа. Тот зажмуривает глаза, и они целуют друг друга ласково и сладко, только лишь губами. Зак еле слышно выдыхает, и Крис практически чувствует, как он стряхивает с плеч тяготящую ношу и берёт такой любимый им контроль над ними обоими в свои руки.

В одно мгновение Зак отстраняется от него и поднимается на ноги, строго произнося: 

— Кристофер.

Они с лёгкостью входят в роли: Крису хватает лишь только звука своего полного имени, чтобы вернуться в исходное положение и почувствовать, как к члену приливает кровь. Он не отводит глаз от пола перед собой, но внимательно прислушивается к Заку, пока тот готовится. Тихий удивлённый смешок из-за дерзости Криса, самостоятельно открывшего коробку с игрушками. Шуршание и редкое бренчание металла — это Зак роется в коробке, выбирая, что ему хочется. Звук закрывающейся крышки. Едва слышный шорох ткани, с которым он закатывает рукава.

— Иди сюда, — тихо приказывает Зак и, пока Крис поднимается на ноги и поворачивается к нему, убирает коробку на место. Он показывает рукой на кровать, где разложил выбранные игрушки, и ожидает от любовника молчаливого согласия.

Дыхание Криса немного сбивается, и он кивает. Для сегодняшней сессии Зак достал всего два предмета, но они оба входят в число самых любимых: серебряное колечко для члена с утолщением-шариком и большой изогнутый стимулятор простаты. От предвкушения член Криса стремительно набухает; именно поэтому его любовник почти всегда показывает ему то, что выбрал, прежде чем применить это в действии.

— Ложись на спину, головой на подушку и без разговоров, — говорит Зак, приводя в чувство замечтавшегося Криса. Тот нетерпеливо забирается на кровать, укладываясь, как было сказано, и переводит глаза на потолок, позволяя всему телу расслабиться. Ему как никогда нужно сосредоточиться: сегодняшняя сессия предназначается больше для Зака, чем для него, и эта мысль позволяет проще, чем обычно, побороть нетерпеливость.

Краем глаза он замечает, как любовник наклоняется к изголовью кровати и вытаскивает из-за него кожаные наручники, которые висят там подальше от посторонних глаз. 

— Можешь смотреть, — разрешает Зак, подхватывая правое запястье Криса и надёжно фиксируя его ремнём. То же самое он делает со второй рукой, а потом и с щиколотками, каждый раз проверяя, чтобы оковы были не слишком тесными, но и не слишком свободными. На секунду пальцы Зака замирают на запястье его любовника, и он чувствует ускоряющийся с каждым мгновением пульс. 

Когда Крис наконец распят на кровати в позе звезды, он и сам забирается на кровать, усаживаясь между раздвинутых ног. Зак всё ещё полностью одет, но со своего места его любовник замечает, что выпуклость в джинсах, обычно появляющаяся к этому моменту, сегодня подозрительно отсутствует: ещё один признак стресса. 

— Расслабься, — командует Зак, и Крис глубоко вдыхает, закрывая глаза. Он начинает с рук, заставляя напряжение утечь сначала из пальцев, а потом, после ещё одного вдоха, из предплечий. Иногда Заку приходится руководить им в этом процессе, но не сегодня. Сегодня у него всё получается с лёгкостью, и, расслабив плечи, он переводит фокус своего внимания на ноги, двигаясь также снизу вверх. К тому моменту, когда Крис добирается до живота и груди, он уже чуть ли не растекается по кровати, но вместе с тем отчётливо ощущает каждую часть своего тела, полностью готовый к тому, что запланировал сегодня Зак.

Он медленно открывает глаза, чувствуя, как любовник проводит пальцами по тазовой косточке, прежде чем обернуть ладонь вокруг основания члена. Дыхание Криса заметно срывается, когда Зак надевает на него серебряное колечко так, чтобы шарик оказался прямо на чувствительном месте под головкой. Сейчас это давление не более чем дразнящее, но чем больше будет набухать его член, тем сильнее будет и ощущение, и вскоре оно начнёт сводить его с ума. Однако колечко не удержит его от оргазма без разрешения — за это сегодня отвечает сам Крис.

— Ммм, красота, — шепчет Зак, явно наслаждающийся видом украшения. Он лениво разглаживает большим пальцем крайнюю плоть, и Крису едва удаётся сдержать себя и не толкнуться ему в руку. Его члену нечасто достаётся столько прямого воздействия так рано, и разум уже начинает уплывать. Но ласкающая рука исчезает, и Крису приходится вцепиться зубами в нижнюю губу, чтобы не попросить вернуть её.

Губы Зака изгибаются в коварной ухмылке.

— Чем бы нам сегодня заняться, Кристофер? — Если бы вопрос не был таким отвратительно риторическим, Крис бы ответил. В подробностях. Но он доверяет любовнику и знает, что всё, что последует дальше, будет потрясающим, если только он будет слушаться. 

— Такой покорный. Такой открытый для меня, — говорит Зак, проводя ладонями по ногам Криса вниз и вверх, вниз и вверх, иногда сжимая коленки, чтобы любовник оставался настороже. Его взгляд медленно бродит по распластанному под ним телу, и в какой-то момент Крис замечает, насколько почернели его глаза от возбуждения и сколько в них сосредоточенности.

Сейчас Зак явно наслаждается полной свободой прикосновений, пробегая пальцами по нежной коже под коленями своего любовника, на изгибах локтей, под мышками — в тех чувствительных местах, про которые часто забывают в поисках быстрой разрядки. Но и это настолько приятно, что, когда он наклоняется и, касаясь губами и легонько покусывая, проходится по вытянутой руке от локтя до запястья, Крис уже погружается в сабспейс. 

— Идеально, — шепчет Зак. — Не сопротивляйся. Отпусти себя.

И так Крис постепенно превращается в обнажённый комок нервов, и каждое легчайшее касание рук любовника отдаётся глубокой пульсацией в его члене. Желание нарастает медленно, но уверенно, и это так прекрасно, что он полностью теряет связь с реальностью. Крис едва замечает звук открывающейся бутылочки со смазкой, но вдруг влажные пальцы Зака проходятся по внутренней части его бедра, а потом оглаживают по кругу его дырочку так нежно, будто он девственник в первую брачную ночь.

Обычно ему нравится наблюдать, как пальцы Зака проникают в него, но сегодня веки кажутся непомерно тяжёлыми, да и угол обзора не тот, так что он позволяет своему мозгу воссоздать эту сцену. Это похоже на астральную проекцию, в которой Крис может наблюдать, как плавно двигается рука его любовника, аккуратно растягивая его двумя пальцами, и колечко мышцы сжимается вокруг них, будто не желая отпускать. И даже когда он уже более чем готов, Зак продолжает двигаться туда-сюда, давая ему возможность просто насладится чувством наполненности.

Но, к его лёгкому недовольству, вскоре тёплые пальцы любовника исчезают, а на его дырочку теперь неумолимо надавливает прохладный вибратор. Когда игрушка наконец оказывается внутри, Крис хватает ртом воздух: концы прижимаются одновременно и к простате, и к местечку за мошонкой. 

— Не шевелись, — приказывает Зак, пусть даже руки Криса связаны, а бёдра не двигаются. Он прекрасно знает, что, стоит любовнику только сжать внутренние мышцы, жадно обхватывая стимулятор, и это пошлёт чёртовы фейерверки вместо импульсов по его нервным окончаниям. Это, вдобавок к ладони Зака вокруг его члена, заставит Криса кончить за несколько даже не минут — секунд.

Тот тоже это понимает и пытается сосредоточиться на дыхании, на каплях пота, медленно стекающих по лбу, — на чём угодно, кроме этого давления внутри и снаружи. Крис не может не слышать оглушительное биение собственного сердца в головке члена, там, где прижимается металлический шарик, и чувствует себя тикающей бомбой. Его всего трясёт, и, когда он заставляет себя поднять веки, то встречается с благоговейным взглядом Зака, растрёпанные волосы которого падают поверх голодных глаз, а с приоткрытых губ срывается тяжёлое дыхание. При виде этого Крис не может сдержать стон, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, чтобы ещё на несколько бесценных секунд оставаться без движения.

И когда он уже на самой грани, Зак шепчет: «Давай», и Крис в исступлении сжимается вокруг игрушки. Было бы намного проще, если бы он мог пользоваться руками, но ему удаётся заставить один конец вибратора тереться о простату, а другой — о местечко под мошонкой только с помощью своих внутренних мышц. Всё его тело напрягается в попытках сжаться ещё сильней, и цепочки на оковах натягиваются, но не дают ему это сделать, выбивая из Криса недовольный всхлип. Без помощи Зака это оказывается медленной и сложной работой, но он уже может чувствовать оргазм, приближающийся к нему подобно приливной волне: огромная стена воды неумолимо направляется к берегу, грозя смести всё на своём пути, включая разум Криса. 

И, поскольку его глаза зажмурены изо всех сил, он не замечает, как Зак протягивает руку и включает вибрацию.

В ту же секунду Крис кончает — нет времени ни вздохнуть, ни опознать новое ощущение, просто полнейшее наслаждение, очищающее разум от всех мыслей. Он чувствует каждую пульсацию головки члена, приводящую его в экстаз раз за разом и усиленную металлическим шариком, который прижимается прямо к чувствительному местечку. Всё это длится гораздо дольше, чем должно, но наконец мышцы его живота конвульсивно сжимаются в последний раз, и он обессиленно падает на кровать, всё ещё видя звёзды перед глазами.

Но он держится, не даёт себе ускользнуть в забытьё, как иногда случается, потому что хочет чувствовать пальцы Зака, расстёгивающие ремни на его запястьях и щиколотках и аккуратно поглаживающие кожу в поисках случайных повреждений. К тому времени, как любовник начинает его вытирать, пот на висках уже остыл, и Крис может сфокусировать взгляд достаточно хорошо, чтобы заметить всё ещё полные желания глаза.

Зак ухмыляется, проходясь полотенцем по его шее.

— Господи, Крис, если бы ты кончил ещё сильней, то пробил бы стену.

— Было круто, — едва внятно отвечает тот, пытаясь собрать все оставшиеся силы, чтобы нормально поговорить с Заком. — Не думал, что, ох… — Пальцы любовника аккуратно снимают колечко с его члена, всё ещё такого чувствительного, что это заставляет его на несколько секунд потерять дар речи. — Не думал, что выживу. Было похоже, будто я взорвался.

— Не смей так говорить, твой агент меня прибьёт! — смеётся Зак, медленно вынимая из Криса стимулятор и откладывая в сторону, чтобы потом вымыть. Он укладывается на кровать рядом с любовником, поднимается на локте и дарит ему ласковый поцелуй в лоб.

Обычно в это время Крис дразнит его, медленно и верно соскальзывая в сон, но сегодня он усилием воли заставляет себя перевернуться набок, прежде чем это может случиться.

— Ты был прав, — говорит Зак тихо, почти шёпотом. — Мне это и было нужно. Спасибо.

Он снова тянется за поцелуем, медленным и удовлетворённым, легонько проводя пальцами по покрытой щетиной скуле любовника. Потом отстраняется и вроде как собирается слезть с кровати, но Крис тянет его назад.

— Мы ещё не всё.

— Не волнуйся, — отвечает Зак с искренней, хоть и усталой улыбкой. — Я чувствую себя лучше. Теперь отдыхай, а потом будем ужинать.

— Зак, — шепчет Крис, накрывая рукой не очень твёрдый бугорок в его джинсах. — Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе. — Зак молчит, и тогда Крис хватает его за руку и подносит её к ошейнику на своей шее. — Я же твой. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

— Хочу… твои руки, — вздыхает любовник, и Крис укладывает их обоих обратно на кровать, лицом друг к другу. Он тянется к нему, но вдруг останавливается и вопросительно смотрит на Зака. — Всё хорошо… не надо спрашивать разрешения, — отвечает тот, — не сейчас.

Крис кивает, быстро расстёгивая его ширинку и аккуратно вытаскивая член из трусов. Сам полностью обнажённый, он не собирается раздевать любовника — тот и так, наверное, чувствует себя достаточно уязвимым. Крис оборачивает ладонь вокруг его члена и ласкает, доводя до полной твёрдости. Частенько они просто лежат и доставляют друг другу удовольствие, как обычная пара, а не доминант и сабмиссив, но Крис не привык прикасаться к Заку в такой манере сразу после сессии, будучи всё ещё в ошейнике. Это вызывает совершенно неопределённое чувство, такое же сюрреалистичное, как и сабспейс, и ему приходится закрыть глаза, чтобы принять это новое чувство и разобраться в нём.

Член Зака полный и горячий в его руке, и Крис не торопится, изучая каждую деталь на ощупь: выступающие вены, складку кожи под головкой, щёлку наверху. От последнего у любовника сбивается дыхание, и палец Криса снимает с верхушки выступившую там капельку смазки, размазывая её кругами по крайней плоти до тех пор, пока Зак не начинает дрожать.

— Ты так хорошо обо мне заботишься, — шепчет Крис, — даже когда я веду себя как полнейшая сволочь. Даже больше в эти моменты. Ты открываешь меня перед собой и забираешь и горечь, и обиду. Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько замечательно это чувствовать? Как сильно мне это нужно? 

Он прижимается к Заку, пока между ними не остаётся место только для его руки, и ощущает дыхание любовника на своих губах. Крис начинает гладить его медленными, твёрдыми движениями, именно так, как ему нравится. Зак выдыхает с каким-то звуком, похожим на слово, но любовник заставляет его замолчать быстрым поцелуем.

Он мастерски двигает рукой, и в конце концов с губ Зака слетает стон.

— Да, именно так, — ухмыляется Крис. — Идеально. — А потом, уже тише: — Ты идеален, Зак.

В ответ на эти слова глаза любовника распахиваются, и, хоть Крис и слишком близко к его лицу, чтобы сфокусироваться на всём выражении, он видит в глазах боль. Зак, конечно, хочет возразить, но Крис ему не даст. Не сейчас. Прижавшись к нему в поцелуе (который быстро сводится к тому, что Зак просто рвано дышит в его губы), Крис начинает ласкать его сильней, изгибая запястье. Он знает, что любовник уже близок к оргазму, но просить не станет, да Крис этого и не хочет. Просить — его занятие. 

— Давай, Зак, — шепчет он, проходясь губами по уголкам рта Зака, по щекам, по подбородку. — Позволь мне увидеть тебя. Пожалуйста. 

Крис отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы сфокусироваться на лице любовника, и начинает двигать рукой быстрее, пока Зака не колотит мелкой дрожью.

— Я сейчас… — выдавливает он и кончает, изгибаясь всем телом. Крис продолжает его гладить, пытаясь доставить всё удовольствие, которое только можно, пока член не станет чувствителен до боли. Когда это происходит, он переносит руку любовнику на грудь, чувствуя под пальцами бешено бьющееся сердце.

— Крис, — шепчет Зак, наконец открывая глаза, и больше говорить ничего не нужно.

Через несколько минут они снова начнут поддразнивать друг друга, если, конечно, не заснут перед этим. Крис отругает любовника за то, что тот строил из себя мученика и отказывался от дрочки, Зак будет насмехаться над его умениями (только в шутку, а если нет, то ему же хуже), и в какой-то момент они перейдут к обсуждению той ужасной лапши из китайского ресторанчика за углом. Но Зак смотрит на Криса так, будто в мире больше ничего нет, и ласково поглаживает пальцами кожаный ошейник, всё ещё обвивающий его шею, так что всё остальное может и подождать.


	4. Дежавю

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крис использует стоп-слово.

— Стой, стой! Подожди, Зак… красный свет! — выкрикивает Крис, и сердце в груди у Зака будто стискивает ледяными когтями.

Не говоря больше ни слова, он отбрасывает плётку в сторону и тянется к кожаным наручникам на запястьях любовника. Как только его руки оказываются свободными, Крис срывает с себя глазную повязку, и Зак пытается посмотреть ему в глаза, понять, что пошло не так. Он хочет расстегнуть ошейник, но любовник отмахивается от него. Крис переворачивается на бок и растирает запястья, а Зак дрожит, как осиновый лист. Он читал об этом, он должен был быть к этому готов, но в его голове крутятся тысячи мыслей, грозясь разорвать её.

— Что не так? Я сделал тебе больно?

Крис качает головой.

— Не, не это.

Зак пытается вспомнить, что нужно делать в такой ситуации, должен ли он находиться рядом с любовником или же дать ему побыть одному, но сейчас ему хочется лишь прижать Криса к себе.

— Ты не против, если я… Можно тебя коснуться? — спрашивает он, осторожно протягивая руку.

Крис кивает, дрожа мелкой дрожью от того, как адреналин покидает его тело и пот на коже начинает остывать, и Зак тянется за пледом и укрывает их обоих. Он притягивает любовника к себе, стараясь не давить, и Крис, немного расслабившись, сам прижимается к его тёплому телу. Тогда Зак обвивает вокруг него руки и зарывается носом в светлые волосы, покрывая кожу головы мелкими поцелуями. 

— Я в порядке, — шепчет Крис, хоть Зак и чувствует, что эрекции у него почти не осталось.

— Ты не обязан ничего говорить, — тихо отвечает он. Это правило он помнит точно: время для разговоров наступит потом, а сейчас ему нужно удостовериться, что Крис понимает, что ему ничего не угрожает. — Просто расслабься. Что-то болит больше, чем должно?

Любовник снова качает головой, и Зак начинает успокаивающе гладить его по плечам, ни на секунду не забывая о том, что ниже кожа повреждена. 

— Со мной ты в безопасности, Крис. Я люблю тебя. Чёрт, я даже выразить не могу, как сильно. Ты всё сделал правильно… Я не сержусь. Вообще ни капельки. Не хочу, чтобы ты боялся.

— Я и не боюсь, — всё так же шёпотом отвечает Крис. — Просто дай мне минутку.

— У тебя есть столько времени, сколько нужно, — напоминает Зак, зажмуривая глаза и чувствуя, как грудь любовника поднимается и опускается от принуждённо медленного ровного дыхания.

Он пытается вспомнить, чем таким они занимались перед тем, как Крис сказал стоп-слово. Зак стегал его плёткой по спине, но они делали это уже много раз. А что он говорил Крису? Ничего грубого или обидного, если память ему не изменяла, — уже давным-давно его любовник объяснил, что желает подчиняться, а не унижаться. Зак ушёл в свои мысли так глубоко, что вздрагивает от удивления, когда губы Криса двигаются около его шеи.

— Ты всё ещё дрожишь.

— Я всё ещё переживаю, что причинил тебе боль, — стонет Зак, — или сделал что-то отвратительное.

— Нет, ничего такого, — шепчет Крис, отодвигаясь ровно настолько, чтобы прижаться к губам любовника в мягком поцелуе. — Со мной всё хорошо, клянусь. Я просто немножко испугался… не ожидай, что это будет травма на всю жизнь.

Зак подавляет лезущие из него вопросы «Ты уверен?» или «А ты не просто так это говоришь?». Он не хочет звучать снисходительно, и, когда Крис смотрит ему в глаза достаточно долго, его инстинкты подтверждают, что тот действительно в порядке. Зак выдыхает, внезапно осознав, что всё это время задерживал дыхание, и целует любовника по-настоящему, медленно, нежно и сладко.

— Для спины что-нибудь не помешало бы, — замечает Крис, когда они отрываются друг от друга.

Зак кивает и аккуратно разрывает объятие, в душе радуясь, что может физически позаботиться о своём любовнике. Он вытаскивает гель с алоэ из тумбочки и тянет за плед, пока тот не соскальзывает со спины Криса. Зак осматривает повреждения: порозовевшая кожа с редкими тонкими красными полосами от плётки и его ногтей, но без крови. Напряжение в его теле спадает ещё немного, и он начинает разогревать гель в руках.

Зак обрабатывает спину Криса длинными медленными поглаживаниями, стараясь сильно не давить. Нормальный массаж сейчас, наверное, причинил бы боль, но он всё равно позволяет рукам растереть широкие плечи, постепенно спускаясь ниже и ниже, до поясницы. Ягодицам досталось всего лишь несколько ударов, и поэтому там Зак ведёт себя немного смелей, поглаживая и массируя. Его любовник едва слышно стонет, и ему приходится остановиться и напомнить себе, что это больше не имеет никакого отношения к сексу, — по крайней мере, для Криса, — и он должен сосредоточиться на заботе.

Закрыв гель и убрав его в тумбочку, Зак укладывается на кровать рядом с Крисом, поворачивается к нему лицом и берёт за руку.

— Выключить свет? — спрашивает он.

— Ещё рано. Нам ещё нужно… Мне нужно рассказать тебе, что случилось.

— Ещё как нужно, но, если хочешь, можем подождать до утра.

— Нет, не волнуйся. Мне просто хочется выложить всё и больше об этом не беспокоиться. Только мне немного… стыдно рассказывать, — признаётся Крис с почти застенчивой улыбкой.

— Тебе нечего стыдиться, — отвечает Зак со всей искренностью и, прижав руку любовника к губам, обнимает его.

— Это просто… ну, нелепо. — Крис замолкает на некоторое время, и собеседник не торопит его. — Всё дело в ногтях. Ну, частично.

Зак вцепляется в свою нижнюю губу, злясь на себя без веских причин. Он должен был знать или хотя бы спросить перед тем, как делать. Если он был хорошим доми…

— Чёрт, вот из-за этого я и не хотел сразу говорить, — прерывает его мысли Крис, поднимаясь на локтях. — Теперь ты считаешь себя виноватым. Но ведь ты и должен меня бить, помнишь? В этом и смысл.

Зак сердито фыркает, но всё равно оставляет на шее любовника благодарный поцелуй, задевая носом ошейник.

— Я чувствую, что я в ответе за тебя, когда мы это делаем.

— Так и есть. Ты очень хорошо обо мне заботишься. Откуда ты мог знать? Я и сам не знал. Ну, по крайней мере, совсем не думал об этом.

— Крис, просто рассказывай уже.

Тот смущённо опускает плечи, переводя взгляд на подушку.

— Это ногти в комбинации с… Ну, я не помню, что именно ты сказал, но ты назвал меня «плохим мальчиком» таким насмешливым голосом… 

Крис замолкает, но Зак точно уверен, что это ещё не всё. Как он только не называл любовника во время сессий, и, наверное, большинство из этих слов было сказано насмешливым голосом, но именно в этот раз Крис не выдержал.

— У моей сестры была подружка. — Такое продолжение захватывает Зака врасплох. Конечно, он не знал, чего ожидать, но уж точно не этого. — Её звали Сара, вроде, или Саманта, ну, как-то так. В общем, они с моей сестрой часто играли в дочки-матери, и, поскольку мне было пять, я должен был быть их ребёнком. И, конечно, я всегда был «плохим мальчиком», которого нужно наказать.

Зак, похоже, выглядит шокированно, потому что Крис, бросив на него всего один взгляд, заливается хохотом.

— Нет, это не тайное объяснение моей любви к порке. Ну, я очень-очень надеюсь, что нет. Это никак не было связано с сексом… просто у неё были ужасные длиннющие ногти, и, если я пытался убежать, она впивалась ими мне в руку и тащила обратно, повторяя снова и снова, что я всего лишь плохой маленький мальчик, который не может о себе позаботиться, и поэтому должен оставаться на виду и делать то, что скажут. Ладно, вслух это действительно звучит бредово, но клянусь, всё дело в этих глупых детских воспоминаниях. Если бы я был старше… но мне было пять!

Зак всё ещё сомневается, но кивает.

— И?

— Чёрт, я с детства об этом не вспоминал. Но как только я почувствовал твои ногти и услышал про «плохого мальчика», всё вспомнилось, как будто это было вчера, и все мои инстинкты завопили, чтобы я стряхнул тебя, убежал и играл в лего где-нибудь в тихом уголочке. Или наябедничал на тебя маме. Стояк упал моментально. — Крис снова смеётся, на этот раз немного более свободно. — Видишь? Вообще не связано с сексом.

Зак закатывает глаза, но не может сдержать ответный смешок.

— Да ты просто бесценная находка для Зигмунда Фрейда.

— Думаю, это очевидно, что моя склонность к подчинению происходит от избалованности в детстве и желания постоянно быть в центре внимания, — насмешливо-застенчивым тоном парирует Крис, опираясь подбородком на сложенные руки и хлопая ресницами.

— Эй, я соглашался только пороть и изредка засовывать в тебя вибрирующие штуковины, а не разбираться с твоим эдиповым комплексом, — поддразнивает любовника Зак, легонько хлопнув его по затылку. 

Крис в ответ только смеётся и, толкнув Зака на кровать, наклоняется и прикусывает его ключицу.

— Если уж мы заговорили о штуковинах во мне…

— Господи Боже, над сменой темы тебе ещё работать и работать.

— «Теперь, когда мы закончили обсуждать мои проблемы, Закари, я желал бы продолжить половой акт». Так сойдёт?

— Слабовато, — выносит вердикт Зак, обхватывая лицо любовника ладонями. — Мы не обязаны сегодня ничего делать. Можем просто отдохнуть, если хочешь.

Крик наклоняется и облизывает ему губы мокрым языком. 

— Прости, конечно, но ты, наверное, перепутал меня с каким-то другим Крисом, который сегодня уже кончил. Потому что я всё ещё очень даже возбуждённый Крис.

Ну и как Зак может ему отказать? И, хоть им всё ещё нужно поговорить о других вещах, которые могут вырвать его любовника из сабспейса, они могут сделать это позже, когда Крис не будет голым и с постепенно наливающимся всё больше и больше стояком, трущимся о его бедро.

— Как ты хочешь? — выдыхает он.

— Именно так, — отвечает Крис с улыбкой и тянется за смазкой. Он устраивает целое представление, смазывая член Зака: изгибает запястье, ласкает его крепко и мучительно медленно, так что в конце концов его любовник начинает толкаться ему в кулак, не в силах сдержать желание.

— Крис, чёрт побери, давай уже, — стонет Зак, дёргая бёдрами и выгибая спину.

Крис лишь ехидно ухмыляется и наклоняется, проводя носом по шее любовника, как кот, а потом присасывается к его кадыку. Когда он наконец опускается на член Зака, тот воет и откидывает голову назад, наслаждаясь тугим жаром вокруг себя.

И, слава Богу, Крис больше не дразнит, а начинает подниматься и опускаться, изредка качая бёдрами и выбивая из любовника приглушённые стоны.

— Ох, чёрт. Да, плохой мальчик, покатайся на моём члене. Вот так, — бормочет он, и Крис запрокидывает голову и разражается счастливым смехом, всё резче и резче двигаясь на нём.

Вскоре Зак решает, что любовник уж больно далеко от него, и подхватывает пальцем кольцо на до сих пор не снятом ошейнике. Рывок не слишком сильный, но у Криса всё равно перехватывает дыхание, — он и думать забыл об ошейнике, — и он падает, выставив руки, и целует любовника страстно и сладко. Господи, Зак любит этого мужчину. Слепо, безрассудно, так, что голова кружится от одних только мыслей об этой любви. Внезапно ему хочется замедлить всё, обласкать Криса со всей нежностью, пока они оба не будут дрожать от необходимости друг в друге, но сейчас они уже слишком далеко.

«В следующий раз», — думает Зак, и его бёдра уже дёргаются сами по себе. Крис замирает и позволяет любовнику толкаться в себя в сумасшедшем ритме. И, слишком быстро, Зак кончает, напрягаясь всем телом и вцепляясь в тело над собой, будто пытаясь слиться с ним.

Крис аккуратно отпускает его, обмякшего, на кровать. Он тянется к его губам, но Зак только шлёпает его по бедру и говорит:

— Давай сюда наверх.

Крис переползает ближе к изголовью, так, что его колени оказываются под мышками у любовника, который уже открыл рот. Он опускает головку члена на влажный язык и наслаждается ощущением, но потом теряет терпение и толкается вперёд, пусть и несильно. В этот момент Зак начинает сосать, обернув губы вокруг его члена и принимая его всё глубже и глубже. Крис запускает пальцы ему в волосы и ласкает голову. Зак знает, что любовник никогда не потеряет контроль в таком положении, не начнёт толкаться слишком сильно и не придушит его ненароком, так что он протягивает руку к талии Криса и проводит двумя пальцами между ягодиц.

Из дырочки вытекает его сперма, и Зак не может сдержать стон, отчего Крис дёргается и, дрожа, падает в свой оргазм даже прежде, чем любовник успевает протолкнуть пальцы внутрь. Он устраивается локтями на изголовье, пока Зак вылизывает его начисто, и лёгкая шершавость на чувствительном члене вызывает у него мурашки по всему телу.

Они долго устраиваются на кровати, потягиваясь и похрустывая суставами, и в конце концов голова Криса оказывается у любовника на груди. Пока они ещё не успели совсем расслабиться, Зак ловко расстёгивает ошейник, снимает и откладывает на тумбочку. Крис счастливо вздыхает и потирает его живот тёплой ладонью.

— Итак, ногти — это точно нет, — подытоживает Зак, беря его за руку.

— Ага, — неразборчиво мычит Крис, и краем глаза любовник замечает улыбку у него на губах. — И, если будем играть в дочки-матери, я не буду ребёнком. Буду папой. Или тем офигенным дядей, которого все так любят.

— Ной может быть ребёнком, — бормочет Зак в ответ, даже не подумав.

Крис тихо смеётся.

— Это было бы слишком, даже для нас.


	5. Громче, чем сирены

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня они используют только одну игрушку (если не считать галстуков, одним из которых руки Криса связаны за спиной, а другим — завязаны глаза, а Зак их не считает).

Сегодня они используют только одну игрушку (если не считать галстуков, одним из которых руки Криса связаны за спиной, а другим — завязаны глаза, а Зак их не считает). Конечно, у них есть обычный и тоже очень любимый набор из повязки и наручников, но иногда ему приятней видеть и осязать такие вот самодельные путы. К тому же, есть в этом нотка ностальгии. Единственная игрушка из их постоянно растущей коллекции, которую они сегодня используют, — это тугое силиконовое колечко вокруг основания члена Зака, помогающее ему остаться всё таким же до неприличия твёрдым и налитым, когда Крис поднимается и опускается на нём.

— Медленней, — рычит Зак, впиваясь пальцами в спинку дивана. Его любовник уже и так двигается в болезненно неторопливом ритме и отчаянно скулит, когда его заставляют ещё сбавить обороты. Для Зака это почти так же мучительно, как и для Криса: член, сжатый колечком, бешено пульсирует уже, кажется, целую вечность.

Они подбирались к этому — или к чему-то похожему — не день и не два. Крис всё больше ныл о графике репетиций, изменениях в сценарии, — в общем, обо всём, что хоть на йоту отличалось от его планов. Своим поведением он будто умолял любовника втрахать его в сабспейс. Хотя, зная Криса, возможно, именно для этого всё и делалось.

Последняя капля для Зака наступила, когда они были на кухне — он складывал купленные продукты в холодильник, а Крис ворчал о том о сём. Наконец, Зак с силой захлопнул дверцу и обернулся к любовнику, рыча:

— Всё, хватит.

На лице Криса проступила обида.

— Какого хрена, я же просто…

— Кристофер, — осадил его Зак, и тот немедленно замолчал. Этот тон был ему хорошо знаком. — Перестань разговаривать. Сними одежду, сложи и оставь на столе.

Проследив краем глаза, как быстро Крис последовал его приказу, Зак чуть не рассмеялся, несмотря на своё не самое лучшее настроение. К тому времени, как он закончил раскладывать продукты, его любовник уже стоял обнажённый посреди кухни с вызовом во взгляде.

— Молодец. Никуда не уходи.

Думая об этом случае потом, Зак осознаёт, насколько отчаянно Крису этого хотелось: конечно, его глаза были полны недовольства, но он даже не спросил, как долго ему стоять. И Зак не заставит его долго ждать — минут десять, не больше, пока собирал всё необходимое. Но достаточно, чтобы сам факт стояния на кухне без одежды и в одиночестве начал причинять неудобство.

Зак и сам быстро разделся, сложив всё, что выбрал, на диван в гостиной. Усевшись рядом, он закрыл глаза и представил, как Крис сейчас стоит около кухонного стола со сжатыми до белых костяшек кулаками и раскрасневшимися от возбуждения, стыда и досады щеками. Чёрт возьми, какой отличный вид. Конечно, было сложно удержаться и не начать ласкать себя рукой, но Заку уже давно хотелось попробовать колечко для члена, и для этого ему пока нельзя было сильно возбуждаться. Мысль о том, чтобы надеть игрушку не во время сессии, немного смущала его, но сейчас? Крис не сможет даже начать язвить о его неспадающей твёрдости.

Он растянул силиконовую полоску пальцами и сначала аккуратно надел её на яички, а потом и на член. Ему понадобилось немного времени, чтобы приноровиться, и немного смазки, чтобы вытащить зацепившиеся волоски, но в конце концов колечко было удобно устроено. По ощущениям оно достаточно сильно сдавливало, но это не было неприятно, просто странно. Зак на пробу погладил себя, остро чувствуя, как распухает начавший наливаться член.

— Кристофер, подойди ко мне, — громко, но спокойно позвал он. — На четвереньках.

Крис показался в дверях, ползя именно в такой позе, как ему приказали. Не сказать, что это было особо соблазнительно: он был слишком переполнен нетерпеливостью и смущением, чтобы продемонстрировать хоть какую-нибудь изящность. Возбуждало в нём другое — то, как явно на его лице боролись желание и стыд. Пусть Крису и нравилось, когда его контролируют, он никогда не тянулся к унижению, и то, что происходило сейчас, было на грани разрешённого. Ну а если Зак и пытался иногда заглянуть за эту грань, кто может его в этом винить? Не тот, кто хоть раз видел Криса в таком виде: смущённого, но всё равно очень сильно возбуждённого и с каждым шагом ближе к любовнику возбуждающегося всё больше и больше.

Подползя к Заку, он попробовал залезть на диван, но любовник его остановил. Его член уже отдавался болью, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание, но Зак научился ценить ожидание, как для своего будущего удовольствия, так и для того, чтобы увидеть, как расширяются зрачки его любовника, пока вокруг них не остаётся лишь тонкая полоска голубого. Крис постоянно облизывал пересохшие губы, будто мог попробовать на вкус опьяняющее напряжение, заполнившее воздух между ними. Но он не всегда сдавался первым — иногда Зак уже не мог сдерживать своё желание дотронуться до него и начать сессию, даже если это и разрушало образ грозного Верхнего.

Но сегодня сломался именно Крис, произнеся всего лишь имя любовника, и этого уже было достаточно. 

— Поднимись на колени, — приказал Зак тихим ровным голосом, от которого у Криса по всему телу пробежали мурашки. Его взгляд упал на член любовника, полностью налившийся и грозящий разорвать силиконовое колечко. Голубые глаза распахнулись ещё сильней, и Зак почувствовал, как возбуждение простреливает сквозь него, будто электрический ток. Он взял ошейник, который оставил рядом с собой на диване, и не без удовольствия наблюдал за тем, как дрожит тело Криса, застёгивая кожаную ленту у него на шее. Когда с этим было покончено, Зак потянулся за смазкой.

На лице Криса мелькнуло разочарование, когда ему протянули бутылочку, — он обожал пальцы любовника, возможно, даже сильнее, чем его член. Зак вылил щедрую порцию смазки ему на руку и приказал:

— Подготовь себя. — Закусив губу, чтобы удержать все рвущиеся наружу слова, Крис потянулся к своей дырочке, но любовник остановил его. — Повернись.

— Хочешь удостовериться…

— Да, Кристофер. Сейчас же.

Он неуклюже развернулся на коленях, снова потянулся рукой назад и начал растирать дырочку влажными пальцами.

— Начинай сразу с двух, — подначил его Зак, зная, что любовнику это будет под силу.

И он был прав — пусть это и потребовало сноровки, но вскоре Крис смог протолкнуть в себя два пальца и начал сгибать их внутри даже без подсказки. Правда, его рука закрывала Заку весь обзор.

— Наклонись вперёд, я хочу посмотреть.

Такая поза могла лишь дразнить — она не позволяла Крису дотянуться пальцами до простаты, но вид открывался просто замечательный. Зак немного жалел, что не мог видеть сейчас лицо любовника, горящее великолепным румянцем, который медленно опускался на шею…

— Ещё палец, — приказал Зак, стараясь звучать спокойно. 

Крис вытащил руку и размял запястье, а после подчинился. Теперь он уже не мог двигаться так быстро, как раньше, но то, как узкая дырочка растягивалась вокруг уже трёх пальцев, стало для его любовника последней каплей.

— Ладно, хватит, — сказал Зак, с силой проводя по члену снизу вверх и обратно. По твёрдости он уже не уступал металлу, и на головке выступила капелька смазки, но кольцо не давало ему даже приблизиться к разрядке. Он разжал руку как раз тогда, когда его любовник вытащил из себя пальцы, ожидая приказа повернуться. Но сначала…

— Покажи мне. Открой себя.

Крис послушно протянул руки и развёл ягодицы в стороны. Его дырочка раскраснелась от его же пальцев и теперь блестела от смазки, и Зак едва мог поверить, насколько хорошо себя сегодня вёл его любовник. Обычно тот всегда оказывал толику сопротивления, просто чтобы проверить, что ему позволено, но сегодня Крис демонстрировал лишь покорность. С их последней сессии прошло немало времени, и ему, похоже, очень сильно недоставало контроля.

— Иди сюда, — ласково позвал Зак, похлопывая по дивану. — Опустись верхом мне на колени, но так, чтобы не касаться моего члена. Ну, и своего тоже, но это и так понятно.

На лице Криса проскользнула усмешка, сменившаяся нейтральным выражением, как только он обернулся.

Зак никогда не наказывал и не ругал любовника за проявления юмора во время таких сессий, но Крис, как видно, предпочитал сохранять серьёзность. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не заканчивали играть. Зак старается изо всех сил, чтобы его настроения соответствовали нуждам любовника: он грозен, когда командует Крисом, строг, когда наказывает его, безжалостен, когда причиняет желанную боль. Сегодня же Зак чувствует себя больше милостивым хозяином, давая Крису определённые приказы и награждая за их выполнение.

Пока он был занят своими мыслями, Крис вскарабкался на диван, как ему было сказано, и легко опустился Заку на колени, смотря на него полными нетерпения глазами. Зак дал себе минутку, чтобы рассмотреть любовника: тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, налившийся и поблёскивающий смазкой член, качающийся на уровне живота, — и позволил наслаждению от увиденного проявиться у себя на лице. 

— Руки за спину, — приказал он.

Крис подчинился в ту же секунду, но когда Зак потянулся к его запястьям, то заметил, что они дрожат. Он связал их достаточно туго и ласково погладил большим пальцем пульсирующую венку. Когда Зак поднял взгляд, то увидел, что Крис смотрит на него с беспокойством: ему будет сложно сохранять равновесие со связанными за спиной руками, и ничего не остановит его от падения.

— Я тебя удержу, — тихо успокоил его Куинто. Не то чтобы Крису нужно было напоминание, но Зак никогда не скупился на ласку для него.

Может быть, чтобы вынырнуть из омута с тысячами мыслей, прочно засевшего у него в голове, его любовнику лучше будет сосредоточиться только на своём теле. К счастью, у Зака был ещё один галстук. Он молча завязал шелковистую ткань вокруг лица Криса, следя, чтобы ни один волосок не попал в узел.

— Поднимайся, — приказал Зак, подхватывая любовника под ягодицы и направляя к себе. Переместив руки ему на талию, он наклонился и обернул губы вокруг чувствительной головки его члена. Крис этого не ожидал и попытался съёжиться с тихим стоном. Зак с силой сжал губы — даже слишком сильно для начала сессии — и отпустил, заставив любовника хватать ртом воздух. 

С ухмылкой наблюдая, как Крис изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не толкнуться бёдрами, он провёл языком по губам, собирая остатки смазки.

— Ты такой вкусный, — промурлыкал Зак так низко и соблазнительно, как только мог. — Немного отдаёшь отчаяньем. Неужели ты так отчаянно этого хочешь, солнышко?

Крис закусил губу и кивнул, и, хоть Куинто и не уточнял, может ли его любовник говорить, молчание пришлось ему по душе.

— Я о тебе очень хорошо позабочусь.

Как сильно бы Заку ни хотелось подразнить Криса, ущипнув за соски или даже дотронувшись до промежности, пока тот должен сохранять неподвижность, он отказался от этой идеи, посчитав, что сейчас это будет слишком для них обоих. Ещё раз хорошенько смазав свой член, не потерявший ни капли твёрдости, Зак помог любовнику выпрямиться.

— Опускайся. Не торопись, — скомандовал он, придерживая ствол у основания на всякий случай, хотя тот и так стоял колом.

Именно так Зак и оказался сейчас в этом положении, сквозь сцепленные зубы приказывая Крису двигаться всё медленней и медленней. Хоть по виду и не сказать, но с колечком член Зака ощущается огромным и переполненным кровью, толстым, будто греческая колонна, когда полностью скрывается в узкой заднице любовника.

Крису очень трудно удерживать медленный ритм, и это видно, но зато так Заку удаётся проследить за мельчайшими реакциями, проявляющимися на красивом напряжённом лице. Даже если бы он сам ничего не чувствовал, то с точностью мог бы назвать момент, когда головка его члена проходится по простате любовника, — нижняя губа у того начинает дрожать. Когда их бёдра встречаются, Крис низко стонет от удовольствия и слегка качает задницей, чтобы полностью прочувствовать всю длину внутри себя. В такие моменты Зак вцепляется ногтями в спинку дивана и благодарит того человека, который изобрёл кольца для члена.

Ему нужно несколько мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя. 

— Двигайся, — командует Зак наконец, придерживая Криса за бёдра и помогая ему опускаться и подниматься в мучительно медленном ритме. Не то чтобы это было обязательно: без поддержки его любовник, скорее всего, не удержал бы равновесия, если бы начал двигаться хоть на йоту быстрей. Зак не упускает тот самый момент, когда Крис осознаёт это и разочарованно стонет. Поскольку глаза у него завязаны, Куинто даже не приходится прятать ухмылку.

Чтобы отвлечь любовника — да, если честно, их обоих, — Зак оглаживает ладонями его торс, заманчиво поблёскивающий капельками пота. Он как заворожённый наблюдает за тем, как его пальцы скользят по влажной коже Криса, и тот вздрагивает под прикосновениями, выгибаясь, чтобы получать ещё больше наслаждения. Спустя несколько мгновений Зак всё же сдаётся и, одной рукой придерживая любовника за поясницу, тянется наверх и обхватывает губами сосок.

Теперь Крису приходится замедлиться почти полностью, чтобы не спугнуть эту неожиданную ласку, и Зак не может не заметить, что это сводит его с ума. Он оборачивает руку вокруг талии Криса и притягивает к себе, а потом начинает двигать бёдрами так сильно, как только может с практически извивающимся у него на коленях любовником. К тому моменту, как Куинто переключается на второй сосок, они находят устраивающий их обоих ритм: Зак вбивается в любовника короткими, резкими движениями, а тот, в свою очередь, слегка покачивается на члене, обеспечивая себе дополнительную стимуляцию.

Долго так продолжаться не может — бёдра Криса уже начинают уставать, да и Заку придётся скоро начать двигаться по-настоящему, если он не хочет и сам потерять рассудок, — но пока его любовник откидывает голову назад и рвано стонет каждый раз, когда Зак, опаляя кожу на груди и животе горячим дыханием, задевает чувствительные местечки внутри него. С завязанными галстуком глазами Крис кажется таким несдержанным и распутным, что желание вбиваться и вбиваться в него, пока они оба не насытятся, почти что причиняет боль. Зак никогда не прекратит удивляться тому, что, начиная делать что-то для любовника, он получает в ответ сторицей. 

Не говоря ни слова, Зак перехватывает бёдра Криса и опускает его на себя полностью. Тот благодарно всхлипывает и, несмотря на ноющие от усталости мышцы, начинает исступлённо насаживаться на болезненно твёрдый член. Зак двигается ему навстречу, и Крис прижимается ещё ближе, потираясь истекающим смазкой членом о живот любовника так сильно, как только может. Тот позволяет ему, наблюдая за тем, как Крис вместе с этим пытается не потерять то положение, в котором Зак с каждым толчком задевает простату внутри него. По бокам у него течёт пот, грудь бешено вздымается от рваного дыхания, а на лице застыла сосредоточенная гримаса. Крис уже так близко, но не может по-настоящему кончить без касания любовника, поэтому разочарованно рычит.

Чёрт, Зак готов заниматься этим днями напролёт. Закончить всё сейчас — проще некуда, но какое же в этом веселье? И кроме того, он давно хотел кое-что попробовать, но ждал момента, когда желание любовника превысит все пределы.

Вскоре бёдра Криса уже дрожат от напряжения, да так, что ему едва удаётся сохранять равновесие. Огромным усилием воли Зак кладёт ему руки на талию и тянет вниз.

— Хватит, отдохни немного. — Он даже не успевает договорить, а Крис уже падает к нему на колени, прижимаясь к груди и тяжело дыша.

Зак позволяет ему сделать передышку, пока хватает терпения. Когда его любовник восстанавливает дыхание, он шепчет ему в ухо:

— Ложись на спину.

Получается не очень грациозно, да и Заку приходится вынуть член для такого манёвра, но его план лучше будет осуществлять именно так. Конечно, для Криса, лежащего на связанных руках, ни о каком удобстве не может быть и речи, но Зак не забывает подложить ему под шею подушку. Он поднимает ногу любовника и устраивает её на спинке дивана, открывая для себя прекрасный вид, а потом подсовывает ещё одну подушку ему под бёдра.

Некоторое время Зак играется с покрасневшей, растраханной дырочкой, а потом прикладывает один из своих длинных пальцев к члену и начинает вводить их вместе внутрь. Крис на секунду забывает, как дышать, ощущая, как его растягивают ещё больше, да и Зак не может сдержать стона, потому что давление на его ноющий член теперь становится восхитительно невыносимым. Он начинает толкаться, и его любовник изгибается, впиваясь пальцами в обивку дивана и пытаясь одновременно и сбежать, и насадиться ещё глубже.

Чёрт, ну и узко же у него внутри. Заку приходится двигаться очень медленно, и это сродни пытке для перевозбуждённого члена, но то, как Крис извивается и хватает ртом воздух, а его тело очевидно не может определиться, наслаждение или боль оно испытывает, стоит того.

Спустя несколько минут у Зака уже получается входить беспрепятственно, пусть и не очень глубоко. Он опускает взгляд, и вид того, как его палец вместе с членом исчезает в дырочке Криса, почти доводит его до конца в тот же миг. Но, может быть…

— Крис, солнышко, сможешь принять ещё один палец?

В ответ Зак получает лишь всхлип, замечая, как сжались мышцы живота Криса на этом звуке. 

— Мне нужны слова, Крис. Сможешь принять ещё один?

— Не… Не знаю, — выдыхает тот.

— Думаю, что сможешь, — успокаивающе говорит ему Зак. — Сейчас увидишь.

И медленно, с осторожностью он начинает проталкивать второй палец рядом с первым.

Крис теперь всхлипывает с каждым выдохом, и его налитой член дёргается у живота в ритм с толчками. Зак обхватывает его ладонью другой руки и начинает резко дрочить, заставляя любовника выгибаться и выть от удовольствия. Ради того, чтобы толкаться под нужным углом и сохранять руки на месте, Заку приходится согнуться чуть ли не пополам, но это даже хорошо — ноющая боль в спине и запястье помогают сосредоточиться не только на своём члене, а Крис всё ближе и ближе подбирается к краю.

— Прошу… Я сейчас… пожалуйста! — стонет он, и Зак, сцепив зубы, вбивается в него ещё глубже и прижимает его ещё крепче, и Крис кончает, взбрыкиваясь так сильно, что пальцы любовника выскальзывают наружу. Но это уже не имеет значения — он всё равно изливается, ритмично сжимаясь вокруг члена Зака, да так, что капли спермы попадают даже на галстук, повязанный поверх его глаз.

И в этот момент Зак больше не может сдерживаться. Он заводит ногу Криса себе за талию, упирается рукой в диван рядом с его головой и начинает вбиваться в него с остервенением, не помня себя. Тело Криса обмякает после оргазма, и он безвольно откидывается на диван, позволяя Заку делать всё, что он пожелает.

С колечком, всё ещё сжимающим основание его члена, задача становится в разы тяжелей, но Зак уже чувствует, как оргазм начинает зарождаться. Он рычит с каждым толчком, видя перед собой край, но не приближаясь к нему. Его мышцы напрягаются всё сильней и сильней, так, что ноги сводит. Крис под ним изнеможённо покачивается, подбадривая Зака тихими, надломленными всхлипами.

Долгожданный оргазм разрывает тело Зака, выбивая из его лёгких глубокий, звериный вой, и не спешит уходить, продолжая расти и расти, и в какой-то момент Куинто начинает бояться за свой разум. Всё его тело пульсирует, сжимаясь, когда волна за волной его окатывает удовольствие.

Он возвращается в себя совершенно выжатым, всё ещё слабо толкаясь в тело Криса. Зак хочет остаться в нём ещё на чуть-чуть, насладиться теплом и сытостью, но его бедный сверхчувствительный член уже начинает саднить, так что, с полным сожаления стоном, он вытаскивает его и падает поверх Криса.

Обычно заботиться о любовнике после сессии — это задача Зака, но он, черт возьми, и пальцем пошевелить не может. Как будто издалека он чувствует, как Крис под ним шевелится, и пытается собраться с силами и попросить того дать ему минутку, но вдруг оказывается в кольце тёплых, сильных рук. Что-то в этом кажется неправильным, но мозг Зака неспособен анализировать хоть что-нибудь в данный момент, да и ощущение получается слишком приятным, чтобы задавать вопросы.

Спустя несколько минут, которые он приводит, обессиленно прижавшись к груди любовника, до него доходит: у Криса же были связаны руки! С неимоверным усилием он поднимает голову и оборачивается ровно настолько, чтобы заметить, как галстук — всё ещё завязанный — свисает с одного из локтей Криса. Зак тянется к нему дрожащей рукой, а любовник тихо посмеивается под ним.

— Да, сегодня узлы получились на редкость хлипкие. Но я не жалуюсь.

«Я отвлекался», — хочет сказать Зак, но выходит что-то вроде «хрмх». Он роняет голову обратно на грудь Крису, не обращая внимания на пот и сперму, подсыхающую под его щекой.

Крис ласково гладит его по спине.

— Никогда не слышал от тебя таких звуков. Да ни от кого не слышал, если честно. Я так понимаю, тебе понравилось.

— Ммм, — отвечает Зак. Очевидно, гласные его речевой аппарат пока выдавать неспособен.

Но его любовник лишь негромко смеётся, зарываясь носом Заку в волосы.

— Чёрт, это было именно то, что мне нужно. Теперь я хотя бы снова слышу свои мысли. Откуда ты всегда знаешь, что нужно сделать?

«Ты мне говоришь, — думает Зак, — только не словами». Но он решает приберечь разговоры на потом, наслаждаясь громким и ровным сердцебиением Криса под своей щекой.


End file.
